The Way of the Earth
by tavingtonsbeauty
Summary: Book 1 - Legends of the Future series. This series wraps through and around my first collection of books called Lines of Allegiance. This book focuses on Shagara, adopted daughter of Helene and Darion Mograine and her journey to find who she is.
1. Prologue  Blue Eyes

Prologue - Chapter 1– Blue Eyes

The home was small and warm and smelled of drying herbs.

The crisp smell distracted the woman a moment. She sniffed the air recognizing the pungent smell of Swiftthistle and Peacebloom. Mageroyal had a softer smell to it which she could detect as well as the earthy scent of soil with the Earthroot hanging near the fire.

She breathed in the scent trying to calm her senses for the long night ahead. She could hear the wind howling through the chinking in the walls, but the hearth kept the large main and only room quite warm.

Oh how she wished she could be in her homeland of Nagrand. The birthing cave surrounded by women of her clan to calm and aide her in her task. She wished too for Thrall to be alive so he could claim the coming baby as his own on the naming day and present her to the clan. So many wishes were in her mind that if they all were Talbuks, than beggars could ride.

The lush green hills and air would do this child well, but it was not to be. She heard the howling wind outside and shook her head. This child, much like her father, would be raised by humans and learn their ways. They had forgotten what it was to live off the land and respect everything, even those whose lives you took to eat. One always had to thank them or the spirit would return. Humans seemed not to care or had learned not to heed the warnings of the spirits. Perhaps what they did not feel, they thought, would not hurt them.

She gasped and cried out as she arched up from the mat she was lying on. Greatmother Geyah was right. Childbirth was a challenge that if done successfully called for great honor. She reached down and patted her belly where the baby stirred, restless to be born this night.

She looked up at the rafters. This child would someday learn who she was and who her parents were. However, the ancestors would determine at what time that would be. For now she would learn the ways of the humans before she could learn the ways of the old ones.

She, yes, Aggra, being a shaman, well knew she carried a daughter. Her mate had known it as well. She shook her head. So little time with Thrall, her stoic and brave mate. If only the ancestors had not called him back to them. She had grown to love him and his different way of looking at the world. She suspected his human upbringing had tainted how he saw the world and yet, he saw more clearly the things that she would have never given him credit for. It was for this reason she had fallen in love with him. First, he treated her as an equal. Second, he knew her abilities with the elements rivaled his. And last, but not least, he was perfect for her. He took in what she said as she did with his own advice. Perfect mates with so little time together. She swallowed hard forcing the tears back. She had wept too much over his loss she refused to now. Sadness could harm the baby and she wanted the girl to be happy and free spirited as she was.

The door opened and in rushed cold, crisp air from the blizzard outside. She gasped and shivered as the wind dried the sweat on her brow as she saw a large figure enter the small room. He threw back his cowl as he shut the door. In his arms he held firewood, blankets, and a backpack of supplies. He was human, and elder human with silver hair that hung below his shoulders. His eyes were kind, but held the wisdom of many years both in battle and in reflection.

He removed his cloak and let it hang on a nail beside the fireplace and turned back to her. He wore the tabard of the Argent Crusade, the order he founded when he merged the Knights of the Silver Hand and the Argent Dawn. The white tabard with the silver-star and gold hand was very distinctive. Strapped to his back was the Ashbringer, the great sword he had cleansed from corruption. Highlord Tirion Fordring, The Ashbringer himself, was an imposing man. In his late seventies he stubbornly held his people together in fighting against the Lich King to put an end to the Scourge.

But for now he was simply a paladin helping bring a new life into this world. Tirion was the only man Aggra, mate of Thrall, could trust. He would protect this child of Thrall, the keeper of his legacy, until it was old enough to know the truth. She looked up at him as he set water to boiling and began to crush herbs together as he watched her.

Aggra gasped again in pain. He moved and gently touched a hand to her knee. She looked at him. Part of her was appalled by his presence. This was women's work, but Thrall had spoken about paladins and that they were both warriors and healers much like a coffin maker would also make cribs. Two sides of the same coin. Highlord Fordring patted her knee knowingly and helped her lie back.

"I will make you some tea soon." He said softly.

As the night progressed so too did her labor. Tirion knelt patiently. When it was time he nodded to her to start pushing. The woman clenched forward and growled deeply as she pushed downward to try to push the baby from her loins.

Aggra screamed and the baby came from her body with a rush. Tirion caught the baby and began to clean the small body as Aggra lay on the small pallet fading in and out of consciousness as she tried to focus on what was going on.

Tirion then lifted the small green skinned body to her chest. The baby already had the starts to her tusks that poked out from her small lips. The eyes, when they opened were shockingly blue. Aggra focused on the baby as Tirion rubbed her belly firmly to coax the afterbirth from her. It too came and Tirion quickly disposed of it by wrapping it in a towel and setting it near the door where he could remove it when he stepped out again.

He cleaned his hands and smiled as he watched Aggra looking at the small baby. The baby looked very much like her mother only with the green skin and eyes of her sire. Her flaming red hair was her mother's as was her angular face.

Tiron lifted his hands to the new mother and the small babe and called upon the Light to bless them both. The Light's radiance moved from his body, down his arms to his hands, and finally around them. It remained a few moments before it dissipated, but had been strong.

"What will you do now?" He asked her, his soft voice gentle.

"I will return to my people." She said. "My daughter will remain here, safe. Thrall trusted the humans of Stormwind to keep him safe. I know his daughter will be well cared for." She looked down. "Especially when it is not known who mothered or sired her."

He nodded in understanding. "If that is your wish."

She stifled a yawn. "Yes."

He smiled and watched as the pair settled for now. The babe was tired from the birth as her mother was. She would not cry out for some time.

Tirion disposed of the afterbirth outside in a hole away from the house to keep the wolves away. He sighed as he rose to his feet. This child of Thrall's had to remain secret to keep her safe. He then returned to the small hut.

An hour had passed and Aggra was beginning to stir as the baby began to whimper wanting her first meal. Aggra instinctively drew the baby to her breast and allowed the baby to root about and nurse. Tirion knelt and helped her support the tiny head as she nursed. Oddly, Aggra found it comforting to have the elder paladin there gently guiding and helping. He spoke little, but once the baby was nursing he rose to go to the stove to start a kettle of water to boil.

It did not take long for it to start to sing and he lifted it out of the fire and poured some water into a cup over some herbs he had brought with him. He let the tea steep, but the room was filled with a comforting smell of calming herbs.

The baby finished and he took her offering Aggra the tea. She took the cup and blew on it gently letting it warm her hands as Tirion walked about the floor with the baby rubbing her back until she burped. He then took her to the small table and with methodical ease put her in a diaper.

Mother and daughter then slept and Tirion took the cup from the floor where Aggra had set it and pulled a blanket over them. The baby would sleep at least a couple hours now. Her belly was distended with her first meal of mother's milk, but as she slept her body would put it to use and by the time she cried for more the belly would be back to normal.

Tirion sighed and stepped outside to walk up a small hill near the cabin. The snow was letting up, but the wind was biting cold. He pulled his blanket around himself and looked at the outline of Stormwind City, the Capital of the Alliance nearby.

He was not sure how long he had been standing there, lost in his own musings, when Aggra, dressed in furs and carrying her baby wrapped in her cloak came and joined him. He looked back. It was hard to see the form due to her thick winter furs. He knew he was in no danger from her and so waited for her to reveal herself. She looked up at him her eyes full of hope. A new hope and still the weariness of the birth remained. When most human females would be abed for at least two days, the orc woman was up and walking within hours of giving birth. Eitrigg had told him females of his people were strong and strong willed. He was starting to understand these words.

She looked up at him and began withour preamble. "You will see her safe and away from the Horde and especially Garrosh Hellscream?" Aggra asked, her voice nearly carried off by the wind.

Tirion shifted the tiny burden he held beneath his cloak. "Aye. Rhenn and I will see her safe." He looked at her. "You could take her with you to Nagrand."

"No. It is known there that Thrall and I were mated. If I bring a child with me, it will be known who sired it. Thrall wished to keep the baby a secret and so only the Earthen Ring knew of my pregnancy. They will hold their tongues for the sake of Thrall's sacrifice if nothing else."

"You could stay here. Thrall did well among the humans. They accepted him as an ally. With the Queen and I with recommends, no one would do you harm."

"I must return to my people. The babe will do well here. Thrall spoke of Rhenn as a good woman and she would keep his child safe. She swore to him on his death bed."

He nodded. "Then I wish you well." He said looking down at her almost fondly. She nodded to him and walked back to where her wyvern mount who was sitting behind them.

Tirion sighed and pulled his cloak and hold closer about him as he walked down to the main path that led to Stormwind's gates. The baby was still sleeping and was not hungry enough to wake. She looked very much like Thrall with her sky blue eyes and green skin, but her fiery red hair was that of her mother.

He walked toward the main gate. The winter storm had driving snow and it stung his face. He continued down the nearly vacant streets marveling that even the rats had found shelter. He walked briskly making his cold-tired legs work. Once in the keep, he was warmer and he pushed back his cowl. Well it was not warmer, but it was out of the wind. He continued to walk up the stairs. His mind whirled. He, though he would dearly love a grandchild, could not stay within Stormwind to raise this tiny infant. He was bound by honor to avenge his brothers and sisters whom had fallen to the Lich King and his minions.

Tirion walked into the Keep. The guards saluted him as he walked by them. He then walked toward the private areas of the Keep. There he was stopped by a Home Guard. Crispin stepped forward. "What is it that you require, Highlord Fordring?"

"I request an audience with the Queen."

He looked down at the folds of the blanket in the crook of his arm to see if the baby still slept. Twin bold blue eyes stared back at him.


	2. The Journey

Chapter 2 – The Journey

A bird chirped a happy melody outside the window.

Shagara Mograine had grown into a beautiful orc woman, though she did not know. Though her blue eyes were a good omen, she could not see. Blind since birth she had learned to see through her hearing which was enhanced as was her sense of touch and taste. Her green skin, shocking red nearly purple hair, and small tusks marked her as an orc, though she had been raised as a human. Her mother Helene had taught her several languages including orcish and Kalu'ak, the language her grandmother was raised with. Though she had never met a Tuskarr she wished to. The Northrend sounded cold, but intriguing.

She rose from her bed and dressed in her kilt and top that left her midriff bare, but allowed for more movement. She used her staff to walk to the door, open it, and walk out. She sighed. It was early let and she could still smell the smells of breakfast being made. Slowly she could sense the castle keep was waking.

Smiling she walked down the halls and paused a moment. "General Jonathan." She said turning her head a little.

She wished she could see his expression. He turned to her. "Greetings my lady." He said. "How did you know I was here?"

"Your boots scrape the tile and you smell like your pine cologne." She said smiling. She offered her hand and he took it smiling.

"Shall I escort you to breakfast, my dear?" He asked.

She smiled and nodded. He walked with her to the great hall were food was being laid out. They two grabbed chairs and the girl reached for a sweet meat pie near her. She sniffed. "Pancakes." She giggled.

Marcus chuckled. For a blind girl she could sense more than others.

zZz

The Darkmoon Faire was in Goldshire. Shagara and her sister, the beautiful, but shy Neumu, mounted a horse to ride to Goldshire. It was only a couple miles up the road from the Capital gates.

Neumu smiled as they rode into the town and dismounted. Shagara jumped down and they walked together into the faire. The music was upbeat and she walked to a vendor with Neumu and they each ordered a drink and meat on a stick. They giggled at each other as they ate and talked until a tall human man came forward.

"Why are you here?" He said pointing his large finger at Shagara. "This Faire is for Alliance only."

Shagara blinked. "I am of the Alliance. My mother is Lady Helene Mogr…" The slap knocked her head violently to the side.

"Lying bitch…we don't want your kind here." He said his voice slurred from drinking. Another hit landed and Shagara was knocked to the ground. Neumu moved to stand over her sister protectively, but then a new voice entered the confrontation.

"Anyone is welcome at my faire, sir." A gnome said. "I am Silas Darkmoon. As long as there is peace of course."

"I am not about to allow her to be free here without…"

"Sir, please leave at once. You are drunk and not speaking with a clear mind. Or I can call the authorities over to remove you."

The man scoffed and then walked away.

Shagara moved to rise and then felt two large hands help her up. By his smell he was an ogre. A cleaner ogre than many, but still one. She blinked a little and touched her face. Her face hurt, but she was sure it would not bruise.

"Sorry about that miss. Can I offer you some more refreshments for your trouble?" Silas asked.

"That would be lovely." Shagara said. She dusted herself off and felt Neumu at her side.

"Are you well sissy?" Neumu asked.

"Sisters?" He asked. "Now that is a rarity." Silas said his eyes dancing. "A Draenei and an orc as sisters. I would have never seen the like until I saw it before me."

Shagara said. "We are Helene Mograine's daughters."

"A good thing that foul man ran off then." He said. "I do not think the Stormwind guard would have taken it well that one of the royal family was attacked. Here, let me take you to Sayge. I am sure he can see to that cut on your cheek there. It is small, but bleeding."

She nodded and allowed the gnome to take her hand and lead her. She heard a whimper much like a dog and then sat down. A dog like paw touched her face. A gnoll! The touch was surprisingly gentle as he tended her, saying nothing.

When he was finished he smiled. "Great adventure awaits you, child." He said in the whistling voice of his people. "Do not give up lightly and your errand will come to you." He said cryptically.

Shagara thought on that the whole way back to the capital as Neumu walked and led the horse along slowly eating an apple and softly humming.

zZz

The next morning Helene found her orcling daughter sitting near the great fountain of King Varian with his wives Rhenn and Tiffin nearby. The water always seemed to soothe the young woman. Helene smiled as she watched the girl trace the face of Queen Tiffin as if learning her high cheek bones to memory.

"Hello, mother." The younger woman said without shifting her unseeing eyes away from the statue.

Helene smiled. She should have known she could not surprise her daughter. "What are you doing here?"

"Enjoying the sunshine." Shagara said simply. She smiled and rose to her feet. "Tiffin was beautiful." She said.

"Yes. She was." Helene nodded.

"Mother, why am I not accepted? Who am I? What am I?"

"You are the daughter of Mograine." A metallic voice said causing Helene to turn.

Shagara sighed. "Hello, Father." She rose and embraced the cool plate that he wore.

"Our whole family is formed from people who are different. What have I taught you?" He asked stepping back and cupping her chin softly.

"Never to look down or be looked down on." She said.

"Yes." He said. "The humans in Goldshire do not trust people who are different because of the past. Now you can shape the future." He smiled and pressed a kiss to her brow. "Perhaps it is time to allow you to follow your heart."

Helene looked up. "Her dreams." She said. "But it is dangerous."

"Of course, but she is a child of Mograine. She will survive and the people shall know my daughter for generations." He smiled and patted the top of her head. "She is nearly eighteen. It is time for her to become what she is meant to."

Shagara looked up at him with her sightless eyes. "I dream of helping people. People with green skin."

A cough made them turn. Darion was the first to react. "My lady." He said.

All three bowed to the formally dressed Dowager Queen. Rhenn, though she had aged still was timeless and her eyes alone held the trials she had been through in life. She wore a dress of elegant black with a black wimple over her simply braided hair. "At least you are ready, my child." Rhenn said waving for the two adults to rise. She took her granddaughter's arms and lifted her to her feet.

"The elements call to you. I feel it also."

"I wish to know about my parents. I know and love mother and father, but I know I am not a human and not a child of their making. None of us are." She looked at her mom and dad as if trying to search their faces.

Helene nodded. "I have known this moment would come." She smiled and embraced her daughter. "Go with our blessing. Remember all you have learned and be ready to learn more and accept the challenges laid at your feet."

Darion smiled and kissed her hand and then her cheek. "Make ready. I will make arrangements for you to travel to Kalimdor." He turned on his heel calling for his dreadsteed who came to him immediately.

Helene, fighting back tears walked toward the keep. Only Rhenn remained and she smiled and took her granddaughter's hands. "At last you can follow your heart." She smiled. She then reached behind her and lifted a necklace with a talisman on the delicate chain. "This has kept me safe." She said. "To protect you on your journey."

"You are not going to stop me from leaving?"

"No one can stop destiny child." Rhenn said calmly. She smiled. "No go. Meet yours."

zZz

Shagara stayed in her cabin for most of the journey. She only ventured out at meal times and when the violent storm hit she willed herself to sleep to keep herself from becoming ill as the waves heaved the ship about. It was apparently a well know problem with the area near the Maelstorm. She had already braved the three day journey by gryphon to Booty Bay. Her coin made the goblins there of the cartels honest enough. _The Maiden Fancy_ was larger than she would have given credit for. She had the best cabin on the ship, next to the captain's quarters. Her grandmother had told her at her farewell that she had written to a friend whom would meet her at the docks. His name was Humuul and he would be expecting her.

She woke and heard the boat bell chime. A friendly knock was heard a few moments later. "We have arrived in Rachet, miss."

"Thank you." She said and rose to dress. She packed her backpack and dressed in fresh clothing. She walked out of the cabin. She used her staff to locate the doorways and moved along. She walked up onto the deck and let the sun hit her face for the first time in days. It felt wonderful and she stood there a moment.

She then walked to the side of the ship and the captain himself, a goblin by the name of Captain Krick Wrenchnozzle, came to her side. "Allow me to help you miss. The gangplank is a little thin in places."

She smiled and allowed him to take her hand and lead her down the causeway to the dock. She sighed and breathed in the air of the new place. "Will you require more assistance?" The Captain piped.

"I am sure I can handle it from here, but my thanks for bringing her to the destination safely." A deep accented voice said, though his Common was easy to understand.

The captain nodded and returned to his vessel calling for the crew to be ready to undock very soon. Shagara cocked her head. "You are a Tauren." She said as she shifted and he blocked the sun from her face.

"Aye." The druid nodded. "My name is Humuul Runetotem. I was asked to bring you to Mulgore. The Lady Rhenn seems to think your journey to start there on a vision quest to call the spirits to you and elements to see where you must follow their call."

"Why to the land of the Tauren?"

"The spirits walk there. It is a good place to start." The druid said. "Come. You will have to ride on my back if we are to arrive there in any kind of time."

"On your back?" She asked.

"Of course child. This is the other reason the lady Rhenn summoned me." He chuckled a little. "You have many friends here, child. The Dowager Queen is well liked by many."

She felt a rush of air and felt the shadow change. She lifted a hand and encountered feathers. She followed the neck upwards to a horn and down over an eye ridge to a strong beak. She gasped. "Sorry. I did not mean to be rude." She said.

"You are blind." He said as a statement of fact not a question.

"Yes." She said hesitantly.

"I do not take offence in an innocent touch, child, but now, quickly. On my back. I will fly you to the cave of spirits." He lowered himself a bit on his legs so the young orc woman could place her knees before his wings. He rose up a bit and walked a few steps. "Are you ready?" He asked.

Instinctively she reached forward and took a hold of his neck feathers as she leaned forward. "Yes." She said.

With that he lifted into the air with a powerful wing beat.

zZz

The land below them changed. First there was the heat of the Barrens, then the coarse extreme heat of the lava that had broken the Barrens in half, and finally the cool sweet smelling breeze that floated up to the girl as she sat up a little on the back of the Druid.

"Where are we? It smells…sweet here."

"The great plains of Mulgore." The druid said, his voice carried to her by the wind as he caught a thermal and lifted gently higher. "My homeland. It is a pity you cannot see it." He said. He then coughed. "Forgive me. I did not mean to insult you, child."

She liked the elder druid's manner. At least he was upfront with what he felt and thought instead of trying to hide it with honey covered words. She touched his shoulder and smiled a little. "What is below us?" She asked.

Noting she had not taken offense to his words he smiled. "Sweeping plains of grass with high grass covered mesas. Lakes in the valleys and some of the best hunting for our young warriors." He said. He turned his head to allow his glassy eagle eye to look up at her as she spread her arms and took a deep breath.

"The air is so crisp." She said.

He chuckled as he began to spiral down toward Red Cloud Mesa. He landed well away from the agam'ar boars, but as the wind shifted slightly he could see her nostrils flare at the scent of death and decay. He transformed into his true form and wrapped an arm about her protectively, in almost a fatherly type gesture.

They walked up a small path to a cave. He gently let her touch the walls and waited for her to find her way to the blanket he had laid out for her. "This is the cave of spirits. The spirits and elements will hear your call here. Do you wish me to stay?" He asked.

"I do not know these ways." She said. "Would you?"

He nodded and sat down. "Concentrate on the feelings about you. The heartbeat of the earth, the song of the birds, the hum of the wind in the grass. Deeper listen harder to the words they speak." He coached.

She closed her blue sightless eyes and listened.

For hours she sat concentrating, not giving up. Humuul was impressed by her patience. Many young braves often would have to return two and three times because they were not patient enough for the spirits to come to them.

She exhaled and then noises about her faded and words began to appear. *Come…Come to the homeland…Come Come…* said the soft hiss through the grass.

"Where?" She asked.

Humuul said nothing watching her head turn as she tried to hear more. He listened too and then his eyes flew open as he felt warmth. With them were the elements of water, fire, wind, and earth. They were moving about the girl…speaking in guttural voices he could not fully understand.

Shagara rose to her feet and extended an arm.

*Yes…Yes…touch the portal.* the voices about her chimed.

"Where does it go?" She whispered.

*The home of your people. There we call you!*

She touched the light before her that she could see and suddenly all went black.

Humuul cried out as she reached for something and then in a flash of light was no longer there. In an utter panic he ran to the cave entrance and halted as he came face to face with a small, but strong looking Tauren female in a kilt and loose top.

"She is well." The female said.

"Who are you?"

"Meela Dawnstrider of Camp Narache." She said and bowed her head to the druid. "Arch Druid Humuul Runetotem. This is an honor. You have completed the first part of her journey. The rest will be up to her." She said.

"You knew?"

She lifted a hand and a fire elemental appeared at her side. It was small, but swirled in place looking up at the druid with fiery eyes. "They elements told me. She has been called to the home of her people."

"She was raised by humans. Does she even know what that means?"

"She will learn, or die trying in her quest." The shaman said. Then she smiled. "You have little to fear. She is special and the elements and spirits of the elders have plans for her."

Humuul considered that and then nodded. "May I join your fire at Camp Narache? It is growing colder as night approaches."

"Of course." She said and turned. The little elemental followed her and swirled dust about her feet as Humuul followed her down the path and to the west toward where the settlement lay. He was still started by several revelations, not the least of which that the elements could transport the girl where they willed. He would write to Queen Rhenn, his friend, and advice her of the events. For now he had to put his trust in the ancestors as he always had, but now even more so. Softly he said a prayer for the girl and drew his cloak about his body as he followed back to the teepees of Camp Narache.


	3. Land of the Spirits

Chapter 3 – Land of the Spirits

Shagara blinked.

Where was she?

She did not know this place or the smells. Grass, earth, blossoms, and water.

Softly she called to the earth and she felt the comforting rumble of Pebble rise next to her. The small elemental reached out gently into her thoughts.

*Be my eyes* She thought softly.

The elemental looked about. He flashed images into her brain. Green grass. A great white mountain to the east. The most marveling was a water fall falling from a hanging rock. She thanked the tiny thing and rose to her feet.

The rock beside her gurgled a little.

Through the images flashed to her from the small elemental she could walk. The area was beautiful. She had no other word for it as she walked. She felt oddly drawn to the great block of white stone before her.

She started walking toward it. Pebble moved beside her, his comforting rattling of stones near her made her feel safe. She heard a grunt near her and turned. Some great beasts were nearby. They looked like the great pack animals she had seen the few times she had been allowed to visit Jaina Proudmoore in Thermore. The orcs and tauren used the beasts as burden animals and even mounted them, though the orcs seemed to prefer wolves. These beasts looked very much like kodos only they were far more hairy and they had great plates on their necks for protection.

She stepped toward an opening she saw in the massive white stone. She looked about at the shiny mineral as Pebble purred his approval next to her. His view took some adjusting to and she hit her head twice on stones he passed under with ease.

She then heard an odd whispering sound and Pebble turned to follow her consciousness to be her eyes. She gasped and then dropped behind a rock. Some feet away was a purple and black demon. It looked like a cloud with eyes as it skimmed the surface. A small bit of dust was moved in its wake as it passed. She has known that warlocks could defeat and held these demons as pets. She saw Pebble's gaze turn and she saw others. These were not warlock pets, however. These were wild.

She moved and froze hearing another sound nearby. Pebble was just as curious. He looked around a rock and saw a man, well what looked to be a man wrapped with bits of cloth using a hammer and chisel on the opalescent mineral before him. Between the wrappings he glowed an odd purple color. Shagara moved as quickly as she could so he would pay her no mind. She had no idea what he was or if he was remotely friendly.

She touched the mineral and it seemed to hum through her fingers as if it was alive. She could feel a surge and ebb, much like a pulse, though it was weak. She continued further.

She continued to move deeper into the crystalline cave. The dull hum, she could almost hear. She felt an odd evil to this place. She moved careful about. She sensed the old here as well. Ancestors. She could hear the soft whispers. She took a breath and moved forward.

She entered a small room. She felt oddly called to it. She touched the walls, but she saw light before her eyes. It was a curious sensation. She had been able to see light and dark, but never this radiant. She gulped and turned to run in near panic, but then a soft voice spoke to her.

Do not fear me, child.

She realized the voice had not been out loud, but had been in her brain. She felt a sense of calm and well being. "Who are you?" She asked.

I am called K'ure. The soft lyric voice said in her head.

Pebble turned to face the being so that Shagara could see him. He was a being made of light. He was somewhat blue in color and the lights swirled about each other. About him were see through orcs. Ghosts, she realized.

Yes, the ancestors of your people. The voice said.

She nodded in wonder.

Look out child! Came the warning, almost too late.

She heard the whoosh behind her as she ducked and the blade barely missed her. Pebble creaked in alarm as Shagara shifted bringing up a knife. Pebble's thought images allowed her to see her opponent, a tall blood elf in thick red and black robes.

Shagara cried out and duck again lifting the staff she had been practicing with. She had trained long hours with her grandmother Rhenn, her uncle Jamiy, and her younger cousin Muriel. Muriel was arguably better at using the weapon and her lithe movements kept her enemies at bay, but her sight allowed her to react.

Shagara yelped as the blade cut into her arm. Pebble angrily rumbled beside her and began pelting rocks at the warlock. The Warlock was stunned long enough for Shagara to make a run for the door. She leapt out with Pebble behind her and turned to meet the blood elf who charged after her bleeding from a head wound.

She lifted her staff and whimpered as her arm ached to hold the length. She backed from the room slowly. The blood elf ran into the room. She could hear him breathing and cursing at her. He charged. She blocked him, but he shifted his weight and swung.

The blow should have hit, but the strike did not fall. The blood elf was stunned that his blade fell upon a great ax with a clang. Shagara was on the earth as Pebble's gaze took in a large, male, brown orc wearing thick pants. His body was covered with tattoos. One his great shoulders were the tusks of some great beast.

Another warlock came to the side and cut Shagara's arm. Growling in pain she moved and lifted her arms calling on the elements. Lighting sprang from her fingers hitting the orc dark magic user before he could recover.

The brown orc, a Mag'har she realized. He was one of the uncorrupted orcs of the Outlands. Though bare-chested, he was heavily armed and crouched over her daring others to come. He sprang at them when they refused to come to him.

"Look out!" He cried in Orcish as she turned her head. She gasped and dropped unconscious from the blow to her head.

Growling he turned to the man who had harmed her. Lifting his blade he brought it crashing down and the warlock fell to his knees the blade buried in his skull. Yanking it out the warrior turned to the girl. He did not know her, but she could not stay here.

He lifted her into his arm and then over his shoulder. He positioned her so that she would not be impaled on the spikes of his shoulder armor. He moved quickly out the entrance of the crystal and onto the fields. He noted the ethereals about taking from the stones. He growled. It was theft from the land, but he would ignore that for now.

He carried the wounded girl toward the graveyard where Mother Kashur was at the far end of the spirit fields. The girl was still alive and though young, was beautiful he noted. The scent of blood made him pause. He knelt in the middle of the grass and set her down. He looked at her head. It was a shallow cut, but would bleed well. He lifted his hand away after checking the wound for fragmented parts of her skull and licked his fingers of the blood.

Satisfied that she was gravely injured he carried her to the graves. He looked about and then lifted his head. "Mother Kashur?" He asked softly. He knew the ghost was not far away. He could sense her presence.

She appeared and nodded to him. "Yes child?"

"This orcish girl was within the crystal."

"Did you complete your task?" She asked.

"Yes. I destroyed the agitated spirits in the area, Mother."

"Good." She said. She looked down at the girl in his arms. "She has potential. Take her to the Greatmother."

He nodded lifting the girl more securely. He whistled and his great wolf came to him. Malak was a great female black worg had had befriended many years ago. He mounted the simple leather saddle on her back and directed her toward Garadar. He gently reached in his bag and found a cloth to bind her head. He also found an herb to help with the bleeding. He chewed it a moment before pressing it into the cut and then wrapping the cloth about her head.

It was dusk when he arrived at the town and he was greeted by his guards.

"Warchief, it takes much faith for us not to follow you." The leader of the guards said.

"I thank you."

"Who is that?"

"I do not know, but she is injured."

"She smells of humans." Another guard said. "And she is dressed like one."

"But she is an orc." Garrosh said. And a pretty one, albeit young. He wondered how she had gotten there and why she had gone alone. She was little older than a child. He dismounted and walked to the home of Greatmother Geyah.

"Greatmother?" He called at the door.

"Bring her in Garrosh. We have much to discuss when she regains her mind."

Garrosh shook his head. He was Warchief of the Horde and yet still the elderly woman and grandmother of Thrall could still shoot passed his guard. He entered the round adobe home, stooping due to the hanging herbs. Even bent down some brushed his head. He laid the young girl on the blankets the Greatmother had laid out for her.

"She is not from here." She said. She gently touched the girl's brow.

"How did she come here?"

"She was brought!" Geyah said closing her eyes.

"By what?" He asked.

She lifted a hand and then sighed. "The elements brought her. She is a strong Shaman." She said.

"I see." He folded his arms and sat down. "Will she wake?"

"Soon." She said.

She touched her brow and sighed. She knew well who this was, but she would not tell the warchief. Not just yet. Let him follow his own path with her, and with luck, they would become friends if not more. It would be a way for the damage to the land and to the people to heal. Soon this orphan would learn her past and it would make her future.


	4. The Green Lands of the Earth Mother

Chapter 4 – The Green Lands of the Earth Mother

Shagara came to.

She sighed. Her head ached, but as she lifted a hand to it, she found it bound with cloth. So she had been healed. She wondered if it had been the tall warrior stranger who had saved her life.

She shifted and tried to sit up. Two thin, but strong hands were put to her shoulders and pressed her down. "Not just yet, young one." A soft, older voice said in common.

"Am I back in Stormwind?" Shagara asked.

The hands paused at her bandage on her head. "No. You are in Garadar, Nagrand." The voice said. It was a mature orc female, but she spoke remarkably good common.

The girl winced. "So it was not a dream."

"No. Garrosh brought you with a bleeding head and unconscious. You slept most of yesterday and into today. It is nearly sundown."

The girl sat up again and stood up shaking a little. "I must go. I have caused enough trouble." She put out her hands to find her way toward the door of the building.

Geyah watched as the girl felt around the walls. "So, you are blind." She said. "How long?"

"As long as I can remember." The girl said. "Thank you for your kindness, …" She trailed off turning back to the voice of the kind older female orc.

"I am Greatmother Geyah."

"My thanks." Shagara said.

"And your name child?"

"Shagara." She said finding the door and stepping out into the warm late evening light.

Geyah stared after her. Shagara. Aggralan had called for someone of that name in her delirium after being attacked by the great Roc known as Gutripper. She was a fearsome owl who hunted by day. Aggra had been struck by a vision and unable to defend against the monstrous claws. It was only by good fortune that Altruis the Sufferer had been near and heard the commotion. Though the Demon Hunter had put out his own eyes to gain better sight of the demonic plane, he still was a worthy opponent and had driven the great bird back.

Aggra's life was in the balance as the demon hunter called to his nether drake mount, Nethrandamus, to come at once. He had flown to Garadar. Landing just beyond the guards he lifted the girl calling for help for her. Despite all that Geyah tried, Aggralan had died of her injuries that night. She had called in her fevered delirium for Thrall, Geyah's only grandson, Go'el, and Shagara.

Geyah blinked. Could this be the child that Aggra had carried and said had been stillborn? She turned to speak to the elements on the matter. They would know. Shagara was strong with them and they would know her parentage, even if she did not. Aggra had returned to the land of her people only a week after giving birth. Strange she had not brought the baby back for burial, but perhaps she had buried her with Thrall, where ever he lay. Far from those who would wish to use his body for necromancy, Geyah hoped.

Shagara for her own part found that she was standing in the middle of a strange town with no way to tell who or what was nearby. Her nose detected meat, loam, sweat, and leather. They were all smells she had encountered in Westfall and other places surrounding the great capital that she had grown up in.

The orcs here smelled different than the few emissaries that Shagara's uncle had welcomed into Stormwind. They smelled like the earth here. It was a thick scent, but clean. She walked down the path letting the sun warm her face as it rested on the horizon.

A shadow was suddenly in her way and before she could stop, she made contact and fell backward. She landed rather unceremoniously on her bottom. She hissed a little as the movement moved her head and thus her injury.

"Hey, watch where you are…my lady." She smiled a little recognizing the voice. It was her savior. This Garrosh. He was a large orc as he stood over her blocking the sun. He offered a hand. "Here let me help you."

"I can manage, thank you." She said.

He grunted and reached for her arm and bodily lifted her upright. She gasped and then sighed as she dusted herself off. "What brings you here?" He asked.

"I was just looking at the town."

"I was here for the sunset, is it not beautiful."

She took a breath. "Oh yes, beautiful with shades of purple and red." She said lifting her arm.

Garrosh's eyes narrowed. The sunset was not that spectacular, but it had at least three shades of orange and pink. Neither were colors she had mentioned. He lifted a hand and waved it before her eyes. She did not even blink. The blue eyes looked at him, or perhaps through him.

"You cannot see." He said. His voice held his disapproval and he shook his head. "Good day, my lady." He said rather stiffly. He had thought perhaps he had found someone he could think about being with. He was not getting any younger and was sensing it was time to find a mate and to produce an heir, but the mate had to be worthy of him.

"My name is Shagara." She said.

Garrosh's guards moved to follow. One pushed her out of the way a little as he moved by her.

She growled. "For someone who can see you are very rude."

"For someone who can't you are very obvious. It is a wonder you were not drowned at birth."

She reached out and caught his arm with remarkable skill for someone who could not see him. He turned. "Unhand me, whelp."

"Take it back."

Garrosh paused and turned. "Tat'lic leave her be." He said exasperated.

"She insulted me." He hissed.

"So she should answer for it." Garrosh said.

"As you will." The guard said eyeing the young girl.

The female Kro'kron guard looked at Garrosh. He lifted a hand. "Let them settle this." He said standing back to watch as the larger male guard freed himself from the girl.

He moved a ways away from her and lifted his weapon, an ax, ready to battle the smaller, unarmed girl.

The girl lifted her hands skywards softly chanting. From her hands shot lightening that blew the guard off his feet. He picked himself up. Angered he charged and this time he charged only to be hit by a burning chunk of fire. It left a burn on his arm and he snarled. A third time he charged and she lifted her arms listening to his feet on the earth. Her hands dropped and a mighty gust of wind blew him back from her.

She dropped to a defensive stance looking in his direction should he try again. The male guard moved again, but this time Garrosh took a step between them hauling the murderous guard and likely saving the girl's life.

"She bested you in a duel. Have the honor to at least know you are beaten." Garrosh hissed at him.

The guard took a breath. "Warchief." He said and stocked off for a moment to cool himself and let his normal breathing and emotions take hold.

The girl straightened in the middle of her ring of totems and cocked her head. Garrosh turned to her and she looked down. "I owe you much. Why did you not tell me that you were Garrosh Hellscream, leader of the Horde?"

"Does it truly matter?" He asked folding his arms to regard her.

"No." she said. With a wave of her hand she dismissed her totems and turned to leave. The setting sun framed her form as she walked away letting the last rays warm her face.

Garrosh watched after her. Perhaps her handicap was not really a handicap after all. She had bested one of his elite guards with her shamanism magic. Her skills were like those of another. He contemplated that. Could Thrall have made a child? It had been rumored he had, but no one had been able to find his mate Aggra. When she was found, here in Garadar, she was not pregnant and in morning for her husband whom had died. Even Garrosh, who had learned to hate his former mentor, had felt a small ping of regret at the might shaman's death. Now the elements would not be in balance until another came, and perhaps not even then.

He narrowed his eyes. He would have to learn more about this girl, this Shagara, who smelled of humans, who dressed as a human, and who spoke like a human who knew orcish. Again a soft ping of regret unexpectedly hit him. Helene, the priestess of the Light, the sister of Jamiy Ambrose, and girl he had brutally raped in his youth. It still haunted him. She would made her mate proud. He knew from his emissaries that she spoke perfect orcish, but with a human accent. This girl was much the same.

He shook his head. Perhaps he had misjudged her. He turned to leave as the last rays of the sun disappeared behind the great hills to the west.

He did not see Geyah watching the interaction unfold before her. The girl's skills combined with her demeanor of calm made the Greatmother take a breath. Draka had stood up for herself once in much the same way and only Thrall had mastered all three disciplines of shamanism that fluidly. Oh yes, she was one of her clan, and Shagara could be none other than her great grandchild, daughter of Thrall and Aggralan, raised by humans to protect her. It was the only explanation. Aggra had entrusted the humans whom her mate had lived among with the child in order to keep her from harm and from being used as a weapon.

She reached out to the elements. The earth rumbled a little. Geyah chuckled. The daughter of Thrall had come home.

##

Greatmother Geyah moved at her slow pace and then froze and smiled. At the water's edge of the great lake, Skysong, the girl was sitting listening to the wind and air. "The elements call you. "She said walking closer to the form.

Shagara turned her head slightly. "Yes. They brought me here, but I struggle to understand why."

"Shagara. Do you know who your parents were?"

"Were? My parents yet live. Darion Mograine and Lady Helene are my parents." She took a breath. "My sisters are Neumu and Djenni."

"I meant your birth parents, but it is clear that the love that your family has is unique to welcome an orphan orcling and orphan Draenei into the same household. And this Djenni, of what race is she?"

"My sisters are both half human. Neumu I draenei as you have said. Djenni is Sin'dorei." She looked back across the lake. "I never knew my birth parents. I never knew them. I assumed I was left for dead somewhere."

"That is not the story the elementals tell."

She wiped her head about. "What do they say?" She asked.

Geyah realized the girl had wished to know as often orphans did where they came from. She had raised several after the red pox had killed several parents leaving the children. The pox had killed Garrosh's mother and had nearly killed him along with her. Garrosh had asked about her, but Geyah had little to say and his mixed emotions about his paternal side seemed to cause even more conflict.

"That you, Shagara of Stormwind, are the daughter of Thrall and Aggralan." She said smoothly watching the girl's face carefully for that to sink in.


	5. The Elements Speak

Chapter 5 – The Elements Speak

All Shagara could do was to look in the direction of the voice of Geyah.

Her jaw was slack and her mouth was open, dumbfounded.

Geyah lifted a hand to her shoulder. "The Elements call to you. Go to the Throne of the Elements across the lake. They will show you the past." She too a breath. "But first I must show you something."

She took Shagara's hand and led her along the shore to a very quiet and peaceful place. The elderly orc pressed the girl's hand to a stone. It was a marker. The girl turned her head a little. "What is this place?"

"Your mother lies here."

"What was her name?" Shagara asked wearily. She still had not comprehended what the Greatmother had told her.

"Aggralan." Shagara heard sweeping and realized the Greatmother was removing small bits of debris from the stone and the carvings that named the occupant of the simple grave. "She and your father were two of my greatest pupils, though I cannot take full credit for your father. He, like you, had natural abilities to speak to the elements. What took me years to learn, he knew in his heart, as you do child."

The girl touched the stone and felt tears come unbidden to her eyes. "What am I to do? Who am I?"

"Do you hear the wind?" The Greatmother asked.

"Yes." The girl said closing her eyes a moment.

"It calls to you." The Greatmother continued. "Follow it to learn your destiny, child."

The girl's head turned. The wind was calling her from across the lake. She stood lifting her arms. The water answered and she took a step. The glassy surface held and her foot rippled the mere surface.

Geyah smiled to herself. So whomever had taught her the shaman skills was a water user. Shagara walked hesitantly at first and then straightened and lightly jogged across toward where the wind called to her.

She stepped onto the land on the far shore and blinked. She could see. How was this possible?

"You are seeing with your mind, child." A soft voice said.

She turned to see a brown female orc in cut and trimmed animal skins near her. She had beading as accents to the lovingly sewn clothing. Her thick red hair was pulled back into a top knot on her head. There was an odd familiarity about her. "Mother?" The girl asked.

"This is merely one form we can take." The female orc said. Three others joined her. Two male and another female. The other female was strongly built. She was green skinned and had a rugged beauty about her. The two males, one shorter than the other, were both powerfully built. One was dressed as a warrior and had a blue band on his arm with a white wolf on it. The other was in simple garb with prayer beads. He was a full head taller than the others and his blue eyes caught Shagara's notice. She stepped to him as he watched her.

Her hand reached up and touched his face near his eye. "Your eyes." She whispered. "No other has those eyes, but me."

"It is a rare gift and one of great shamanism potential, child." The orc said. He lifted a hand. "It does me well to see you daughter."

"Thrall?" Shagara blinked.

""Yes." He smiled showing his great tusks. Even by orc standards he was a massive male. "Though my parents," He said looking at the other two there, "had wished to call me Go'el had then they survived."

"Survived?"

The unnamed male stepped forward. He offered his hand. "I am Durotan, my granddaughter. Come. I will show you the past." Shagara took the hand. At once she found herself standing in the snow of a valley.

Beside her Durotan nodded toward another large warrior orc, a younger version of himself, and the female Shagara had seen before at the Throne of Elements. In her arms was a small infant. "Who is that?" She asked. She looked at Durotan who had traveled with her. "Can they hear us?"

"These are shadows of the past that shape the future. It is important for you to know and understand where you come from."

"But that one is you."

"Yes, child." He lifted a hand. "The chieftain I speak with is Ogrim Doomhammer. The female is my mate, Draka, your grandmother."

"And the baby is…"

"Our son, the orc who would become Thrall, warchief of the united Horde."

Durotan waved his hand and the scene before her faded and revealed another. The younger Durotan and Draka were fighting for their lives, and loosing. The infant, wrapped in a small banner of blue with the white wolf was howling in terror.

"You will not take my son." The dying Durotan hissed.

Shagara was horrified at the scene before her. Draka was nearly hacked into pieces and her blood soaked the earth about her. Durotan was dying and hand a hand on his son.

The killers stood back. "What of the baby?" One asked.

"We leave it for the predators." Another said. "It will be dead soon enough."

They turned to leave.

A while later some humans on horseback appeared. They dismounted and moved toward the baby. Lifting him up in their arms they surveyed him. Durotan lifted his arm. "That is a story for another to tell." He said.

The vision faded and again they were standing near the lithics of the Throne of the Elements.

Shagara looked at Durotan. "You are not my grandfather, you are a shade of him."

"True enough." Durotan began to turn and suddenly she felt heat on her skin. She blinked aginst the sudden light and looked up startled to see a great fire elemental before her. She took a step back as his heat took her breath away and burned her skin.

"Your grandfather would not submit to the warlock rule. Nor would he drink the demon blood. For this reason he makes the fire in your heart that will not burn out, child." The elemental said. With that he turned and moved away from her.

Her mouth opened, but nothing came out as her mother stepped forward.

"Which are you?" Shagara asked.

Aggra lifted her hand and again the great carved blocks disappeared and she was standing where she was now only Aggra, Thrall wearing block armor and holding a great hammer, and a dwarf with strange blue tattoos were talking. She could not hear the words. Another vision as Aggra was with Thrall, his dress had changed to what she had seen him wearing. A third vision, of Aggra overlooking a Stormwind ship as she sat on a hill in a jungle forest, and Thrall hovering above it with lightening shooting out and destroying the fleet. Lastly, Thrall was lying on a cot with Shagara's own grandmother, Rhenn, sitting at his bedside speaking with him. Shagara was dumbfounded. Rhenn had known her parents? Aggra was standing near them her belly swollen with a coming child. Shagara looked to her mother beside her. "That is me?" She asked pointing to the other's belly.

"Yes. Your father was dying." She said. She lifted her arms and they again were at the Throne of the Elements. Shagara's hands went to her head. So much to take in at one time. Shakily she watched Aggra disappear and turn into a water elemental. "I am Aborius." The elemental said swirling and splashing before her. "Water has patience, but can bring down whole mountains. Your mother learned patience with your father. Along with fire, water will always form your heart." With that the elemental turned and left her.

Shagara dropped to her knees blinking. So much to take in at once and she did not know what more was to come. The other female, her grandmother Draka stepped forward. "Who are you?" Shagara asked.

"Draka of the Frost Wolves."

"No, the elemental."

Draka smiled and transformed into a spiraling elemental of wind, dust, and lightening. "I am called Kalandrios, Fury of the Air."

"What do you have to show me?"

"I am the air. I have been calling you." The Wind Lord said. "I brought you here to understand that though you shape your future, you must first understand your past."

"Draka looked every bit the warrior that Durotan did."

"Yes, but she was not a warrior born, she was a warrior made."

The Throne of the Elements faded and a village in the snow again appeared. There was a fire, the smell of burning was overpowering. Orcs were running quickly to put it out. A small child was carrying a bucket. She was coughing as she tried to help, but was pushed out of the way by a large male. She went to her home and cried. Her mother soothed her before being told they had to move their family to the outskirts where those who had shamed the clan lived.

The vision changed and Draka was now a beautiful young female as Shagara was. She had in her backpack trophies from the hunts she had accomplished. A feather from a Roc, hair from a clefthoof, and the horn of a talbuk. Shagara knew well these animals were all dangerous and she also realized that Draka, though sickly, had used her cunning to kill the animals by herself, a feat few did. She presented them to an elder. The elder led her away and on the way she was stopped by a male. She grabbed his arm and told the male to leave her be. He was so startled he did as she commanded.

It was then that Shagara realized the message. Her grandmother had made her own destiny and so much she. The Wind Lord regarded her as they stood once more among the pillars of the Throne of Elements.

"The past shapes you. The wind makes you free and will stir the embers of your heart. Remember your ancestors watch over you and speak on the wind and you are, as your grandmother, a warrior made, not born."

Shagara turned to Thrall who stood back watching her. "You are of Earth." She said then knowing whom this elemental had to be.

Thrall regarded her with his sharp blue eyes. "Of course. Earth grounds you. Earth has created your soul. Earth is the element you are strong with, just as your father before you, though like him, all the elements speak and course within you."

"How did my father know Queen Rhenn?"

Thrall smiled and this time he dropped into the grass and the land did not make a vision of the past. He spoke. "Thrall was raised by humans to first be a gladiator for amusement, but he was too cunning and escaped. His adopted sister died for him and his anger was felt. The earth answered and helped him destroy the place he had been held captive. He befriended the Horde and was named leader because of his strength. He was the world's most powerful shaman. He gave up his position to help heal the world after Deathwing angered the elements." Thrall looked at her. "Queen Rhenn saved his life and their friendship was not common." He pointed to her breast where her heart was with a large green finger. "He died serving people who would never thank him. That is your destiny child. To serve others as your family before you."

He stood and great into a great beast of stone. He towered above her and yet she was not afraid. "Gordawg." She said. "Rhenn spoke of you."

He nodded. "And I have completed the tale for now." He said. "Earth binds the rest of the furies within you together. Remember that, child. Remember." And with that the stone moved rocking the earth.

Shagara blinked. She turned to the elements that stood regarding her. "How can I thank you for giving me a part of me I thought I would never possess, the knowledge of my family."

"Collect herbs from that hill and burn them." The Fire lord said nodding to the hill that was not far from them. "That is the only thanks we require…for now."

She nodded and went to do as she was bidden. She walked along. No longer able to see as she had before among the elemental lords, she heard something to her side. She paused and the footfalls continued. She turned her head a little. "It is rude to be so near and not introduce yourself, Warchief Hellscream." She said and moved to locate what she was after. She could feel the warmth of the rocks near. She held out her hand and touched one.

"What do you seek?" The voice asked. Garrosh watched as she appeared to be looking, but he knew better. He then noticed she was sniffing the air.

"Dreaming Glory." She then reached out and plucked a a large flower from its stock. "There we are."

He was amazed. "How did you find that? It was under a rock and behind a bush."

"Can you not smell them?"

She lifted another some feet away. He sniffed the air. Orcs could smell things on the air as well as many of the animals they hunted, but he could not pick up on the scent she was referring to. He stood back watching her. His guards were out of hearing range, but within shouting range.

She cocked her head. "You watchdogs seem to think you should not be close to me." She said picking another.

His eyes flicked to the pair and back. How could she pick up their conversation? He could hear them speaking, but not the words. He shook his head.

"Tell me, Warchief Garrosh Hellscream. Why are you here?" She asked straightening and turning to face him more or less. He lifted a hand to her chin and turned her head so she was looking right at him.

"Because I find your spirit of interest and…" He paused hearing a grunt. He pushed her behind him lifting his great ax Gorehowl. A male Talbuk was pawing the ground near them. The sires were often more aggressive than the females and Garrosh noted his guards were on the other side of the largest male. They had their own weapons ready as another male faced them.

Shagara touched Garrosh's shoulder lightly. "What is it?"

"Trouble." He said. He did not wish to harm the regal animal, but he was not about to let it gut this girl with its horn when she could not see to defend herself.

"Daughter." A voice on the wind called. A breeze moved the trees above them and touched her cheek like a soft caress. "Summon your wolves."

"Wolves?" She asked.

"Pardon?" Garrosh asked, eyes not leaving the male who was digging at the dirt with a pointed deadly hoof.

"The wolves. Spirit wolves. Call upon them."

Shagara blinked. It was the voice of Thrall, her father. She had known from studying with a Draenei that some shaman could summon the spirits of wolves and even at times transform into one, like a ghost wolf.

She took a breath.

"This fight will not go well. You are trapped against a rock wall my daughter." Thrall continued. "Summon your protectors."

She lifted her hand concentrating on a spot before her. Her hand dropped a little and sweat broke out on her head with exertion. She shook her head and lifted her hand once more and suddenly there was an ear splitting howl as she felt energy leave her body. She heard feet before her, eight feet. Another howl was heard and the wolves attacked the great Talbuk sire.

Garrosh was stunned. Part of him was angered that his kill had been taken from him, but part of him was also grateful. He was not sure he would have been able to protect this girl against a rock face and keep himself alive with the angry beast. The wolves, or rather the transparent shades of wolves, attacked and the animal struggled as the wolves tore into the neck and back flesh of the buck.

Shagara herself lifted her hands and lightning struck the beast causing the fur to singe and it to cry out in pain. Garrosh watched as the animal succumbed to having its windpipe crushed and all but tore out. The wolves, the wolf spirits, he had heard that Thrall and some other shaman could summon to their aid. They moved and sat down flanking the girl as she straightened unsure what to do.

With the leader dead the rest of the herd paused and then retreated.

Garrosh threw back his head and howled.

This innocent child. This innocent blind child who had been raised by humans, had bested a full Talbuk sire on her first hunt. That alone took prowess. Who was this girl? He wondered as he hand reached out and the spirits let it caress their fur.

Then as soon as they had come, they were gone. Garrosh gaped. The girl took a couple of steps and then paused smelling the blood and feeling the sticky warmth on her bare feet. He stepped forward. "Kil'ter skin the beast. She shall have the horn and skin as trophies." Garrosh said.

"As you command." The guard said.

Garrosh stepped to the girl. The sun had set and she was looking over the lake as if unsure. He coughed a little and gathered the flowers she had been holding. He took her hand and laid them in her palms. She smiled a thank you and turned to leave, but he caught her arm.

"Garadar is across the lake we will never reach it by nightfall." He said.

"I must return to the Throne of the Elements before I return." She said turning in the direction she had come to go speak again with the furies of the four elements.

He dropped down and dipped his fingers in the fresh blood and dragged his fingers down the bridge of her nose making her face appear to have paint on it. He smiled, though he knew she could not see it. "The mark of a true warrior and hunter." He said. "I would travel with you."

"Why would you have a need to?"

"You intrigue me." He said honestly. "And part of me could not abide the thought of an animal attacking you without you seeing it coming." He shifted. "Come then. I will not be shaken from your side, young one."

She rolled her eyes and walked at a quick pace. Garrosh had never been to the Throne of the Elements, though he could see it across the lake when he was growing up. He watched her walk to the very center, though he had no idea how a blind orc could find her way there without help.

There was a fire there, burning ceremonially. Garrosh saw there were members of the Earthen Ring around the fire and they moved to stop the girl as she lifted the flowers above the flames. Nearby there was a hiss and they paused. Garrosh looked and then shivered a little noting the great Fire Elemental, Incineratus looking at him briefly. He felt the gaze burn through his eyes to his very soul.

"Come to stare, some of Grommash?" A voice rasped in his mind.

"No." He said softly and as he realized, aloud. He closed his eyes a moment. "Forgive me. I heard stories…"

The Fire lord seemed to let it drop and moved away. Garrosh opened his eyes once more. He was proud and unused to having something stare him down and for his body to feel fear. He knew the lord of the elements could easily kill him if they wished. It was an odd thing since many others had tried to assassinate him as the Warchief of the Horde and all had failed and yet, this look he was given by the elemental would have made him rather face the whole of the Night Elf host in Ashenvale alone, than face those all-soul-seeing stare once more.

He then noticed the Earthen Ring members relax as the flowers were dropped into the fire.

A soft rumble was heard.

The Elements, for now, were appeased.


	6. Zangarmarsh: Land of Mushrooms and Mire

Chapter 6 – Zangarmarsh: Land of Mushrooms and Mire

Shagara patted the neck of the Wyvern that brought her the outskirts of the Marsh.

She could smell it, the damp cool and dank scent that smelled of peat and swamp gas. Oddly, there was the scent of loam and a refreshing smell along with it. "I wish I could see it." She muttered. "The mushrooms I have heard are beautiful."

Jit'tal, the Wind Rider shifted. "They are." The simple voice said. It was female, but hardly feminine.

Shagara was startled. Not only did the beast speak, but it spoke in nearly perfect Common. Had she spoken aloud? She turned her head slightly to the beast. "You can talk?"

"Oh course." The beast replied. "We are dragon kin, though few enough of those scaly beasts would make such a statement."

Shagara lifted a hand and Pebble rose from the stones at her feet on the uneven path. She let him look about the marsh entrance for her. "It is beautiful. The smell needs some getting used to."

"After an hour or so you will no longer notice." Jit'tal said matter-of-factly.

She nodded. She looked at the beast and Pebble turned so she could make out the noble lion face. The creature was sitting it its scorpion tail wrapped about its legs. "Will you help me find what I need? I know you were asked to bring me here, but I do not know any of this land, and a guide would be most useful."

The fur on the beast ruffled and the head bowed as the front paws dropped a little in a deep bow. "I have never been asked before orcling. For this, of course, I will aide you. You are a rare being indeed, just as the Greatmother told me."

"Geyah spoke to you…about me?"

"I am her Wyvern's mate. I do often hear things." Jit'tal's fur ruffled again.

"I grew up among dragons that could speak, protodrakes that could understand basic thoughts, and gryphons that understood rein commands. Having a mount who can speak to me is definitely different. You will have to forgive my curiosity and words if I offend you. I have not had much experience in such etiquette."

Jit'tal stood up and the great tail swung upward and both Pebble and Shagara shrank back from the powerful and likely deadly stinger at the end of the massive tail. The Wyvern was alert, but not aggressive. "Come then, orcling. We will need to find shelter soon. The sun sets quickly in the marshes."

Shagara bent down and lifted Pebble up in her arms and tucked him into her herb bag so he could still see out, but was secure. She moved to the beast's flank and found it far too high for her to simply mount. An odd purring sound was heard from the Wind Rider as though she were laughing.

"I forget that you were born not of the people." She dropped her forelegs down and flicked her tail back to allow the girl to mount. Shagara mounted as she would a gryphon with her knees before the great wings and her feet behind. The wings were bat-like with a thin membrane and finger bones stretching the skin.

The Wind Rider shifted and beat her wings downward and they were off.

Shagara smiled and laughed feeling free in the air. She spent the day searching for the herbs Greatmother had sent her for. Zangamarsh had its own unique beauty. Once her nose had acclimated to the strong bog scent she found her nose could pick up on the smells of the herbs she sought.

By night Jit'tal took her to the top of a spongy great mushroom. She roosted and Shagara found it was as good if not better than the pallets of the city of Garadar.

It had taken her three days to find all the herbs she needed. She heard something and turned her head. There was an odd growl to her left. She then heard an unearthly scream as Jit'tal was hurt. There was a ripping sound and thrashing. Then silence.

Shagara shivered and turned.

Jit'tal looked at the girl. "Run!" She cried even as death started to take her. The fungal lord that she had startled and it had killed her turned back and bellowed. The girl whimpered a little and then moved. Jit'tal tried to distract the great beast, but it caught sight of the orc. The girl bounced off mushrooms and into the shallow waters of the marsh.

The fungal lord was giving chase. She ran. She knew she would be bruised and cut even as she kept the backpack she carried on her back. She ran into a watered area. The breeze told her there was nowhere to hide here. She clenched her fists and turned to fast the growling great beast.

She lifted her hands summoning totems about her. She lifted her arms calling the elements to her aid. She then cried out as an arm, like a foul smelling tree raked across her face. She yelped in pain feeling the claw-like branches rip into her skin. The cuts were not deep and they stung as though the limb had left something in the wounds. She let lightning strike from her hands and the beast yelled. She felt the earth move about her feet and then roots wrapped about her legs holding her in place even as she fought to keep her balance.

The foul smell came to her nose and this time she ducked. She drew her knife and slashed as she felt the air above her move. Again there was a yelp of pain.

A yell caught her attention for a moment and she looked back trying to make sense of the little feet she heard in the earth. The being bellowed as she heard something join the fray. Several somethings, she realized as she felt the roots leave her legs as the being she had been fighting was distracted. She heard a bellow and felt the earth move before her. She crouched and let the momentum of the beast take her down as she plunged the knife upward. Foul smelling blood rushed from the creature as it dropped on her.

The blood burned her flesh and she whimpered struggling to get free. Once out she squirmed in the mud and found water. Rubbing her arms and legs the goo came off, but she could feel skin coming with it. Sighing she sat back. Her face hurt and she felt warm.

She moved to stand and found she could not. Dropping back to her knees she heard soft voices near her. A soft hand touched her face and she hissed in pain. It did not love and was oddly soothing like being touched with cool mud on a sunburn. The hand had an almost sticky pad to it. She could tell whatever these creatures were, and she counted three by their footfalls and odd cooing clicks about her, meant her no harm. In fact they were pressing what felt like moss on her wounds.

"Brave." Came a soft coo to her left, that though had a heavy accent was recognizable enough Orcish.

"Who are you?" She asked slowly. "What are you?"

"Rest." Another said. She felt something tickle her nose like powder. She sneezed and then blinked wildly. It was making her drowsy and very quickly she found she could not hold her eyes open. She dropped to the side.

T'shu watched and caught the young orc against his soft membrane body. "We must remove the poison." He said to the other two. He looked over and saw Fhwoor standing a little ways away wearing the cloth of the people of Sporeggar.

"Come Fhwoor." He said. "She will be light for you to carry."

"Fhwoor help." The beast said. He bent and easily picked up the small orc woman. "Leave now. Brothers come back." He warned.

T'shu nodded to the other two and the moved off the mile to Sporeggar the capital of the Sporelings. The mushroom people were native to the bogs just as the Bog Lords and the Spore Bats, but the naga had angered the Spore Bats making them hard to control and the Bog Lords had been driven from their bogs to the south by the draining of several of the bogs and flooding of another by the naga. Fhwoor had nearly been killed by the naga, but T'shu and his warriors had aided him. The fungal giant was young and offered to help his saviors in return for his life. The readily agreed and marked him as one of their own.

Sporeggar soon became visible. The girl was still unconscious. It was well enough. The poison was painful and was better to treat it when the patient would not feel it.

Fhwoor took her into the small hut, ducking as he did so, and greeted Msshi'fn, the leader of the peaceful mushroom like sporelings. The fungal giant laid her down on the small pallet and looked at the leader who was also the healer and had been for many years.

Msshi'fn blinked and touched the emblem on the chain about the girl's neck even as Fhwoor retreated and T'shu walked in.

"This girl must be saved even as her body burns with fever. Quickly bring me herbs, fresh water, spore dust, and moss."

The slightly large sporeling nodded. "Friend to us then?"

"This symbol." The leader said lifting it with a finger. "This is the mark of the peace maker, though she was a human of Stormwind. This orc must know her, otherwise why would she have it."

T'shu nodded and went to do as he was bidden. Msshi'fn set to work for the long night ahead to bring down her fever and to calm the burns in her arms and foot where the toxic bog lord blood had burned her fragile skin.

##

Shagara woke.

She could not tell what time it was. Nor could she tell where she was. She sat up and her hand went to her head. This was a rough week. Part of her wished she had stayed home in Stormwind and not listened to the elements.

"You do not mean that." A strong voice told her. She looked up. Thrall was standing before her. He knelt and smiled at his daughter.

"What was that thing? Where am I?"

"All in good time child. For now, wake."

She looked at him. "Am I not?"

"No." He touched her face. It was cool and gentle. "Wake my daughter. Your rescuers are with you and another comes soon to find you."

She took a breath. Of course she was dreaming. She was blind. How else would she have seen her brave father?

Shagara took another slow breath and opened her eyes. This time she felt something near her. She shifted and a soft arm reached out in a calming gesture. The spongy hand made her pause as she turned to the form. Her hand went and touched the spongy arm and moved higher to the shoulder and what had to be the creature's face. He or she was not tall, but the spongy skin reminded her of a mushroom that was past its peak. The creature was extremely tolerant of her touching it and she realized how rude she was being and let her arms drop.

A hand quickly caught hers and placed it back. "No. Learn us." The oddly accent voice said in common.

"I remember. You were there when I was fighting that…thing…"

"The Fungal Lords are evil. They steal our young and they tried to steal you as well."

"What is your name?" The girl asked touching a bulbous part of the face that had to be a nose. Her hand moved up to an odd fin appendage that was likely an ear or something of that nature.

"You are gentle. Gentle like the peace bringer."

"My grandmother gave me this necklace. She said it would keep me safe." She touched it.

"Odd. You are an orc and the peace bringer is a human. Last I heard she was the queen of the human king Varian."

"Dowager now. Varian died, but yes they are my grandparents. They helped raise me." She said. She sighed. "I wish I could see you."

There was a soft whistle that had to be a chuckle. "We look different." He said.

"What is your name?" She asked again.

"Msshi'fn." He said.

She blinked. "That is a mouthful."

"Outsiders often have issues with our names."

She touched her face. "Where am I?"

"Sporeggar. I am the leader." He said.

"What happened to me? I remember fighting and then…"

"A fungal lord poisoned you. We healed you."

She sighed. "Thank you then. I need to return to Nagrand soon. She lifted a hand to her face, but I think I will wait another day."

"Good." The talking mushroom said. He took her hand and gently pressed a plate of food into it. "It is not much, but this is what we have for you to eat and drink. We have heard from visitors that it is not the most filling meal, but it does taste all right, assuming you like mushrooms."

"Yes." She said.

##

The girl was two days overdue.

The old crone had sent her for herbs alone with a wind rider.

Garrosh hated to admit it, but he was worried about her. Geyah told him she lived, but was injured. He set his jaw in the third day and called his guards to him. He was going to go searching for her. He knew she would be near the borderlands searching her herbs, but the lands could be dangerous. She had been coddled in her whole life and though was a decent warrior she may be overwhelmed by some of the great creatures.

They took wind riders to the Horde outpost of Zabra'jin. It was the closest to where she had been sent. He landed and was greeted by several trolls. One of which Garrosh recognized from his times here growing up. "Denjai." He greeted the tall troll. The troll smiled and regarded him.

"Seems we botha grow up, mon."

"Yes." Garrosh said.

"And you be the great Warchief of ta Horde."

"That I am. I am on a mission right now though. A young orc girl has gone missing in Zangarmarsh. She was sent to the marsh for herbs nearly a week ago and we have not seen her since. It is doubly important because she is blind. If she is lost she could die senselessly. Did she come this way?"

"No, but my scouts reported a wind rider day did not know four days ago flying about and roosting on the caps near here and Telredor."

Garrosh nodded. It would be a very wide search for the girl if she had journeyed through the whole of the marshes. He turned to his guards and mounted his wind rider. "The Wind Rider will be easiest to spot. Come."

They flew on a pattern from the troll town toward Nagrand. Garrosh thought he spotted something and directed his mount lower. As they dropped to the ground the Wyvern threw back his head and would go no further.

Garrosh paused and then he caught the smell that the beast had. The iron laden smell of blood and the disgusting smell that almost held a sweet note of decomposition went through his nostrils and he fought the urge to gag. He dropped to one knee and looked at the mangled body twisted in death. Rot had already set in well as it would in a marsh. The body had been a wyvern and by the beads, which he pulled from the saddle, the beast had been Greatmother Geyah's. If this was Jit'tal, then where was the girl?

He saw signs of a struggle in the mud, fighting, poison on the earth. A few hundred yards away was the decaying body of a large fungal lord. He knelt to inspect it smelling something. It was very faint. He reached down. Stuck in the mud was a boot. It was her boot!

He growled looking over the corpse. The body had been cut in the middle so the girl could not possibly be inside the beast. He looked down and lifted a small bit of red hair in the limb like fingers of the creature.

Garrosh hissed. Where was she then if she had not died here?

His eyes lifted and he spotted in the distance the distinct buildings of Sporeggar, the Sporeling home. A small jolt of hope was in him. If she had made it there… But the way was dangerous, filled with other fungal lords and worse in the spore bats and spore walkers. To the left he saw one walking in the mire.

The Wind Rider whom he had ridden here walked to his side. "The child is not here." He said.

Garrosh regarded him. "Obviously, but is she near?"

The wyvern sniffed. "The smell of death is too strong. Perhaps if we move away from here…"

Garrosh gritted his teeth. Why did this girl affect him so? He had never felt as he did with this girl. Was this what elders spoke of when they had said love at first sight? Was he really mellowing with age? He grunted and moved on foot toward the village that was only a mile or so off.

##

Shagara sat in the middle of the town listening to the bustle about her. The sporelings were unwilling to allow her to go until they knew she would be safe. She was grateful to her hosts. She touched the polished bit of wood that was a small staff they had given her. It rested on her thighs as she sat there. Wood, she knew was rare here and she was touched by the gift, but T'shu was convinced she needed a weapon and not just the lightning she could call at will.

A noise caught her attention. It was the sound she was all too familiar with. She whirled and lifted the staff in one hand and lighting formed on the palm of the other.

"No please, Fhwoor good giant!" She felt the currents of air as the limb like arms moved upward. She thought for a moment he was attacking, but nothing came. In fact she could hear an odd creaking as though the fungal lord was shaking in fear.

She paused long enough for Gzhun'tt and Khn'nix to take her hands to stop her from attacking the fungal lord before her.

"He is a friend here." Khn'nix said gently.

"He tried to kill me!"

"That not Fhwoor." Came the low creaking protest of innocence. "Saved you."

"He helped us." T'shu added behind her.

She relaxed. T'shu had been her constant companion since she had been able to walk around. He was one of the "warriors" of the sporelings, physically bigger and a wielder of weapons. She had learned several of their voices by their odd high pitched notes.

She then heard something else. "Something is coming." She said lifting her staff and turning toward the entrance of the village.

T'shu moved as did Khn'nix. Whatever it was, it was making no attempt to muffle the hulking steps in the mire and water as the footfalls grew closer. The splashing had caught the girls attention, but now she could hear the thumping on dry land.

"What is it?" She asked feeling T'shu still ready for action, but he had lessened his tense stance.

"An orc." The sporeling replied. "With some sort of winged beast."

Shagara stood up and faced the new comer as he barreled into the village to the surprise and consternation of the sporelings. He paused shifting Gorehowl in his hands.

"We need to stop meeting like this." He said looking at Shagara. She had been injured, her arm was bound with moss and some sort of white cloth. Her face held the marks of being scratched, but otherwise she looked no worse for wear, thank the Gods.

"Why are you here lord Hellscream?" She asked.

"You were missing and when we found Jit'tal dead…"

She took an uneasy breath.

T'shu stepped forward looking up at the great orc. "You bring her home safely?"

"On my honor." Garrosh said.

The mushroom like creature nodded. "She has recovered her strength enough to travel with you then."

Shagara stood up. "What if I do not wish to go with him? What if I would rather stay and finish my task and…" She gasped as a great arm encircled her waist and lifted her up. She protested growling and struggling as the great warchief packed her to his mount. Just beyond his guards landed.

Garrosh offered his hand to T'shu. "My thanks. I will send some aid for your…pest problem." He said looking wearily back toward where the bodies of the fungal giant and Jit'tal were.

The sporeling nodded and watched as the warchief mounted and held the girl as she sat across his lap.

"Put me down!" She growled even as the wyvern lifted into the air. The wind swept through her hair.

"You may wish to reconsider that request, young one." Garrosh said tauntingly.

She hissed and knew that they were fairly high up. She relaxed, for now, and let him hold her. His body was warm and she was a little chilled. Feeling her cool fingers he shifted and wrapped his travel cloak about her.

"Why did you come after me?"

"I was…concerned…" He stammered.

Her face lifted. "Oh?"

"You are blind in a strange land. Who knows what could have happened to you?"

"Why would the warchief of the Horde care about me?"

In truth he was not sure why he did. Unsure how to answer he lifted a great hand and cupped her chin. "Do not stress me like that again." He hissed and kissed her mouth in a greedy kiss.

Shagara was so stunned by the kiss and the power she felt behind it, that she was silent the whole way back into Nagrand. She leaned against his chest. Oddly, she liked the comfort, though she would not voice it.

She soon slept and Garrosh held her closer with his strong arm. This girl was already a thorn in his side. A thorn he would not be rid of and he strangely did not wish to be. He had been alone too long and this girl could hold her own, even, he supposed against him. She certainly could verbally spar with him.

He looked down and shook his head.


	7. The Old Ways

Chapter 7 – The Old Ways

Geyah lifted her head to the wind as the gentle whispers reached her.

The sun was setting and it would be the start of the Rites of the Warrior celebration. Already the bonfire wood had been stacked and the fermented drink made of sweet berries had been distilling for months. It would be a day of celebration, for young orcs to find mates, and to celebrate the warriors within all those gathered to celebrate.

Garrosh would be in attendance as would the newly recovered Shagara. Though the girl was healing from her experience, Geyah had seen the pair by the lake. It would seem that the Warchief had found his mate in an unlikely place.

Garrosh had always been ashamed of his legacy, but now he was coming into his own. He needed a mate and one who could match his skills in battle and match his temper. Shagara had completely besotted him by the look he had when he watched her. They soon would be mated before all and with luck Shagara would give birth to the warchief's heir. Garrosh would be content and the raging fire within his heart would cool with a female to temper it.

Just as Geyah had expected him to.

##

Garrosh Hellscream was Shagara's constant companion. He was not about to let her out of his sight after she had nearly died. He had feeling for her. Feelings that were hard for him to admit to, but they were there. Was this what love was?

His mother had been long dead by the time he could remember. Grom, his father had left him in Geyah's care when he had contracted the Red Pox. Once he had become a man, his father had died a hero by destroying the demon whose blood corrupted the orcs of Azeroth. He had died a hero, but still Garrosh reviewed his father as someone whom he heard stories about and did not have feelings for.

Geyah had been the only one whom had shown him affection. Thrall had treated him as a younger brother until Garrosh had decided that Thrall was an outdated ruler. He had challenged Thrall and with the help of the elements he had escaped.

He had been attracted to the strength and beauty of Helene Ambrose. Now married to the Highlord of Ebon Blade Garrosh could never have her as his own, but oddly he did not feel the depth of feeling he did now.

Shagara had become all he saw and her smile was like the most beautiful sunsets of Nagrand, beautiful and often too brief. She even now was smiling as she listened to the air around them. It was calm and she turned to him. She reached out her hand and he took it.

He smiled and gave it a soft squeeze.

Oh yes, there was affection there. It was not easy for the great orc to admit it, but even High Overlord Saurfang had had a mate and children and he was a great war hero and veteran of three wars. It was not as much a sign of weakness as Garrosh had told himself long ago. \

He watched her turn back and touched the water as she squatted down as though she were feeling the heartbeat of the lake. Perhaps she was.

"Come it is nearing sundown." He said softly.

She lifted her head. "Very well, Garrosh."

His name on her lips were like a prayer.

He turned and took her elbow to aid her, but then a messenger appeared. "Your presence is needed."

"Mine or hers?" Garrosh asked.

"Both of you. Geyah is ill."

Garrosh watched the girl's face become a mask of fear.

##

Shagara took the hand of Geyah.

"You have the path now, child. You must follow it." The elderly orc said touching her cheek.

"But you are my grandmother, my only family…"

"You have a family who raised you. Your family lives in your heart. We all do." Geyah said. "Do not mourn me child. I have lived a very long life and I lived to see you." She coughed a little. "Remember, the elements speak."

"I will." Shagara said through tears in her eyes.

And so passed Geyah, the Greatmother of the orcs and leader and founder of the Mag'har.

Shagara sat back letting the hand drop to the frail breast as she stood up. She sensed someone there whom she had not noticed before. Turning to the person who had come into the tent unbidden, she tried to move from the building to hide her tears.

Strong arms wrapped about her and she fought a moment before she resigned herself and wept against the weathered skin. A hand buried itself in her thick red hair and the other held her about her waist as the sobs moved her whole body.

Garrosh was unused to weeping females and he had come to check on the girl. He did not want to let her out of his sight now after nearly losing her in Zangarmarsh. He was not ready to admit it, but he cared deeply for her.

Geyah's loss was felt by him as well, but h would not weep like a woman. He held the girl closer trying to comfort her as even he needed the comfort of another. Feeling the girl in his arms soothed him and he sighed a little. He held her securely and looked beyond at the still form of Geyah. Part of him ached as well for her loss. She had rescued him when he had contracted the Red Pox. She had cured him and he had become a surrogate grandson since it was unknown at the time that Thrall had survived the massacre of his parents.

He gently took the girl back to the home she had been staying at before ordering funeral pyres be lit at sundown for the Greatmother. She went to her pallet and curled in a ball and still wept. He stood guard over her. Nothing would harm her and he wished to bring back her smile.

He looked out of the door. Others were doing the solemn tasks of gathering wood, making food for the feast, and dressing the body for cremation. He sighed. It was somber in the town as everyone did their part. He looked back at the girl on the pallet and sighed.

All felt her loss.

##

The great fires were lit at sundown.

Shagara stood before the flames reflected in her blue sightless eyes. She felt the warmth on her face and unbidden two more tears went down her cheeks. Geyah had taught her much in her short time being here. She knew who her family was and where she had come from. Now she was again alone in this strange land.

It grew dark and still she sat looking out over the pyre. The bonfires around made it warm even though the air was chilled. She turned her head trying to hear the conversations about her and realizing she really did not care for them.

Shagara was handed a horn of the sweet fermented drink. She blinked until two hands cupped her own and brought it to her lips. "Drink." She was told.

The girl drank the sweet drink and heard orcs about her begin to dance to the drum beats that began to play. She felt the heat of the bonfire and the drink made her even warmer. She continued to drink listening to the celebration around her.

She had never seen or felt such a celebration. It was a celebration of life not the death that had occurred. Around her the beating of the drums gained a faster pace and she found she no longer could fight the need to move to them.

Drinking more of the drink she rose to her feet, hesitant at first, but then two hands, three fingers meaning that it was a troll took her own and then moved to her hips to show her how to move. Shagara's hands went to the thin hips of the troll female and she soon had it. The troll clapped and then took her hand leading her into the group of dancing orcs around the main fire.

Garrosh Hellscream watched a young orc look at the dancing form of Shagara leeringly and made a move to grab her, but Garrosh quickly grabbed the girl to him, glaring at the other, daring him to protest. The other wisely backed away noting it was the great Warchief whom had come to her and claimed her as his own.

Garrosh watched beyond as the young orc found another eager partner and they dropped onto the earth excitedly and hastily coupling. They would likely not remember that they had rutted in the dirt like swine, but the drink caused the inhibitions of the drinkers fall. Also it was considered a blessing if children were born from this night.

However, Garrosh was not about to have the young woman in his arms attacked and raped before him. Though she was willing the fact she would not remember being with one or possibly more men this night would make it a form of rape, and the warchief was not about to let that happen to her. He did care and he looked down at her smaller form and smiled. He would save her from this and make her his own soon. Garrosh partly chastised himself for being so selfish, but it was also his way. For now he would look the hero in the morning when she woke with a headache, but still virgin.

Her movements against him were causing fireworks to go off in several parts of his body, but he was not about to admit that as he looked down at the girl. Quickly he lifted her in his arms determined to protect her from being brutalized or worse doing something she would regret without even remembering it.

He made the way to the home he had been using and placed her in the center of the main room. She looked about and sighed as though in disappointment that she no longer could have access to the fermented drink and dance with the village.

Garrosh watched the girl as she danced to the drums that still could be heard, her hips moving to the beat. He did not let it stir him as he made her a pallet near his own. He moved his toward the door. He shut the door and turned back to the girl. Gently he took her by the shoulders and directed her toward the pallet.

Gently he pushed her down onto it, but she reached up and kissed him. It was sloppy and tasted of the drink she had consumed far too much of, but part of him stirred. She kissed him a while longer until she went limp in his arms. He almost laughed, but did not for fear of waking her from her drowsy state. He laid her on her cot and watched her curl into a ball.

Garrosh watched her fall asleep and sighed. This girl had completely bewitched him. He felt protective and the alien feeling of caring for another. Part of him knew well he needed to find a mate and produce and heir, something he had never given much thought to before. She was the first female to stir him so and he had had several lovers. Many orc women, especially of low ranking families were willing to give up their virginity in order to perhaps become pregnant with the Warchief's seed. Garrosh had started to wonder about his prowess privately as none of the young women had fallen with child by him. However, no one left his bed wanting.

He glanced at the sleeping form. None of the women before mattered. He wanted this woman. Her strength was something he loved. Her handicap was something she had learned to live with and made the most of her life, an example to everyone.

He lifted a hand and adjusted the fur over her body. She did not wake as she stirred a little. He gently pressed a hand to her head. "Bin mog g'thazagcha." He promised.


	8. The Hunt

Chapter 8 – The Hunt

"Bin mog g'thazagcha." The words still were in her dreams.

She knew their meaning. "I will protect you." The strong voice had promised softly.

It echoed in her mind as she slept. She felt protected and safe.

Shagara woke early.

Her head ached as it never had before. She sat up and closed eyes, gathering her thoughts and breathing to calm her mind and spirit as her mother had shown her. Even so her head ached.

She then realized she was not alone.

"Good morning. How is your head?"

His voice held both amusement and concern. His voice. It was strong and made her head ache all the more. He took her hand and pressed a small packet into it. She took it and then the mug of water he held in his other hand and pressed to her hand. She took the contents in her mouth. They were bitter, but the sweet water helped the bitter herb go down her throat.

After a few minutes her head felt better as did her stomach. She turned her head and cocked it to the side. "Thank you, Garrosh. Have you been here all night?"

"Yes." He said gruffly. Though for his part he let his face smile. She had called him by his given name, not his title in this unguarded moment.

She touched her dress and he scoffed. "You are still a virgin, if that is what worries you." He stood up and blocked what little light there was from the door with his bulk.

"I…" She took a breath. "Thank you." She managed.

He opened the door flap and then paused. "You are welcome." He said simply. "I will return shortly."

She laid out the herbs she needed for a dawn blessing. She walked outside to the fire just beyond the building. It was the great fire, the fire from which the others were made. She heard the soft murmurings of To'muk as she tended the fire.

Shagara bound them together and then let the end burn. She lifted it and blew on it. The end smoldered making a thick sweet smoke. She had her eyes closed letting the feelings of the earth flow through her. To'muk had seen Greatmother Geyah do this hundreds of times and knew better than to interrupt.

She heard a shuffling behind her and smiled recognizing the gait of only one individual.

"Good morning, Warchief Hellscream."

Garrosh frowned, though he knew she could not see it. "For the hundredth time, Shagara, my name is Garrosh."

"You have no guards." She said cocking her head to the side.

"No." He smiled a little in spite of himself. "They are likely still asleep or nursing hangovers." Or, he added privately, in bed with girls they had seduced.

She cocked her head. "How are you not?"

"I did not drink until I was blind." He winced as soon as he said this and stammered. "What I meant was…"

She reached out and touched his arm. "I take your meaning, Garrosh."

He smiled and touched her face.

##

After the three sunsets of morning village life had returned to normal for the most part. Garrosh was making arrangements to return to his great city within the week. He spotted Shagara seated on a rock near the lake. She was deep in thought as she leaned on his staff with her eyes closed.

Garrosh walked to her and noted his guards arched their eyebrows as he did. He paid them no mind as he looked at her. "Geyah had told me you wished to learn more about orc culture. Would you join me for a hunt?" He asked her. He stood, arms folded, as he waited for her reply. She did not move at first and he moved to step closer, but then she shifted a little.

Her eyes opened and she smiled.

"What are we hunting?"

"Clefthoof. Tricky beasts, but if one is cunning they are easy to dispatch." He smiled. "I would teach you to hunt if you wanted."

She turned to him and smiled more. "I have wanted to learn more about my heritage." She said. "I would be honored."

He put his hands on her hips and lifted her from the rock and to the ground. He smiled and then turned her slightly toward the buildings. "Pack a light pack and we will be on our way."

ZzZ

"I do not like this." His guard told him. "I do not like the idea of the warchief going out into the wilds alone."

"I am not going alone." Garrosh said. He turned to the two faithful guards. "Shagara is coming with me."

"The blind girl will be a burden." The other said.

"As I recall she bested you." Garrosh said leaving no room for argument. "And this is not just any hunt."

The elder of the two guards stepped forward. "You mean to court her? Even as she is?"

"How do you mean?" Garrosh whirled on him.

"She is sickly and small."

Garrosh gripped the orc by the throat. "Careful. She may be your future Matron and wife to the warchief and as such your sworn protectorate."

The orc gasped as Garrosh let him drop. "I do not mean disrespect to you, noble Hellscream."

Garrosh nodded pacified for the moment. "She will make a fine mate to me. Her heart has a fire few have in these days. Never judge how a person looks for their abilities." Garrosh said. He turned lifting the small pact he had packed earlier in the day. "We will not return for at least two days."

Garrosh found the girl waiting for him. She was in the traditional clothing of a female initiate shaman. The jerkin held her breasts in place, but also from his height gave him a good view of her cleavage. The kilt hugged her hips. She had a mace, a dagger, and a shield. The shield he would need to replace. It had the symbol of the Alliance on it. His anger flared at the thought of King Varian insulting him time and time again, but this child, though raised by humans, was not human and she was about to learn that she was an orc in all ways.

He whistled and his worg Malak came to him. She was beautiful with ebony fur and piercing yellow eyes. He mounted the female worg and turned her with his legs to the girl. She was walking. He chuckled and touched her shoulder. "Come we ride."

She turned and then nodded. She used his foot, he noted she wore soft shoes of leather, and climbed up behind him. She wrapped her willowy arms about him and held on. Garrosh tried not to think what those arms would feel like wrapped around his body in heated passion. He blinked as he signaled the worg to trot. He should not be lusting now. Not until they had had their first kill together and then meal of it.

They rode for more than two hours before he spotted a herd. He noted a bull to one side. He would be easier to kill alone than the herd of females with their young. If they attacked one, the others would attack them and it would not necessarily go in their favor.

He dismounted and helped her down. She turned her head listening to the air and to the animals about them. "These creatures are large. The earth moves as they step." She said.

He nodded and drew his weapons. "Are you ready?" He asked.

She nodded lifting her hands. Totems surrounded her as he charged toward the bull.

Garrosh fought hard and as he looked back at the girl who was firing lightning and wind at creature he realized the grace she had. She then lifted her hands skywards and from beneath the animal rose a spike of earth impaling it through its thick chest cavity. Still the animal fought, now enraged as its lifeblood oozed onto the ground. Garrosh was on the defensive even as the girl called out and her phantom wolves nipped and growled as they tormented the animal from behind. The bull's focus, however, was on Garrosh and it swiped its head to the side knocking Garrosh from his feet.

The girl cried out, but he picked himself up and buried his axes in the beast's neck through the thick hide and fur. She heard the beast shudder and then drop to the earth causing the earth to quake about them. She shook her head softly and moved toward Hellscream.

Garrosh was panting and then extracted himself from under the beast. He looked at the girl who seemed to be looking for him. He lifted his hand and caught her. "I am well. Just winded." He said reassuring her.

She lifted a hand and he felt less pain and the air about him swirled with green. A healing spell. He smiled as she helped him to his feet. He looked down at their kill and rubbed a hand over his eyes, smearing the fresh blood on himself.

"Well done." He commented.

ZZZ

Garrosh had butchered the animal. He lifted the liver, still warm and slick with blood and handed it to the girl as she sat nearby listening to his work. She took it. She made a face at the blood smell and the feel.

"Go on." He said. "It is the best part of the kill."

She blinked and then nodded. She took a bit. The coppery fluid filled her mouth as did the taste of the organ. Neither of the two was bad and in fact quite good. Garrosh paused watching her eat the fresh organ. Blood dripped down her chin and down her hands and arms as she ate. It was oddly erotic. He smiled as she finished. Her eyes were closed as she relished the taste of nature. Something she had never experienced before.

Garrosh took the meat he wanted to cook and the choice bits for later and then left their kill. He took her hand and led her to a stream and washed his hands. He then watched as she did the same and then washed her face. She missed several spots and he leaned it gently and helped. She sat letting him finish. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "You fought well."

"I can't wait to try the meat of the kill."

He laughed and walked with her another half mile away from the kill too make sure scavengers would not disturb them. He quickly started to make a fire. The sun was setting and camp needed to be ready before it did. The fire was small, but would do well to cook for two and keep them warm.

She was laying out her bed roll near the fire. He watched her work admiring her curves in the firelight as the sun disappeared leaving twilight and then inky black with stars. Above them the other planets shifted in the heavens. She sat down warming her hands as he put the meat on sticks to roast over the flame.

He dropped beside her. "How much do you know about our culture?"

"Enough to know a hunt represents unity and comradely." She said. She took a stick and poked at the fire.

He lifted his hand to her hair. "We had a successful kill together. We are bonded now." He said. He dipped his head down and nuzzled her cheek softly. "You and I will be one."

He felt her stiffen and her head turned towards him. "What?"

"The hunt. It is a courtship. Once a kill happens together the pair will be a mated pair." He said nonchalantly as if he were speaking about the weather. "It is something orcs have done for millennia."

"But…"

"I will be gentle." He said and pressed a kiss to her lips. She pulled back sharply, becoming painfully aware of his tusks.

"Gentle?" She asked incredulously. "In what?"

Was she really that innocent? He cupped her face softly. "Do you have any idea what men and women do?"

"Make each other happy, have children, care for each other…"

He silenced her with another soft kiss. "Yes." He felt her shiver. "Are you nervous?"

"Yes." She said lifting her hands and moving his away from her.

He looked at her stunned. "I am within my rights to take you right now." He said his arrogance and temper flaring.

She narrowed her sightless blue eyes. "I do not wish to be mated." She looked toward the fire. "Leave me be. I will share a meal with you, but attempt to touch me again I will unman you."

It was not an ideal threat and he knew it. He shifted the meat. They ate in almost uncomfortable silence and then she turned and went to her bed. He watched, trying not to think of her naked and in his arms as she settled. She slept soon enough.

He looked about and settled down himself.

ZzZ

Shagara waited until Garrosh was asleep before she moved. She had not slept, but he was snoring fitfully and facing from her. She moved quickly onto the plain calling on the elements for help. She needed to fly to Shattrath. From there she would find someone who could send her to Stormwind, Darnassus, or anywhere other than here.

A feather brushed her face and she caught it. The wind had shifted and the soft breeze had carried the feather to her. Not long after she heard a screech in the distance. Then something on the earth as if the creature had landed. Hooves and other feet moved at a gallop to her and then drew up.

She reached out a hand. Her hand encountered feathers, a beak, horns, and fur on the rump. A hippogryph. She smiled. Thank you, brother wind, she said in her mind. A soft breeze touched her cheek as in answer.

It was breaking dawn as she landed in Shattrath, the capital of the Outlands, and home of A'dal, the Naaru. Her mount landed and she looked about, listening. It was quiet, but then she heard movement to her left. Mail on stone from plate covered feet. A guard. She then moved to speak to a guard who was standing by the great Tower of Light.

"Excuse me." She said.

"Yes, child?" A soft voice said. It was the voice of a Draenei female.

"Can you direct me to where I may find a mage to ask for a portal to Stormwind or a death knight?

The guard regarded her. The portal keepers would never allow a member of the Horde to pass through the portal for Stormwind. Death Knights were often around. She lifted a hand. "In the tavern in lower city."

"Which way?"

"Where I am pointing." The guard said, sounding slightly annoyed.

"I am blind. Can you please direct me?"

The guard swallowed. Shagara heard it and then she whistled. Shagara heard feet coming toward her and they came to a halt beside her. The blood elf saluted the guard. "How may I help?" He asked.

"This child needs to find a death knight." The guard said. "Can you escort her to the tavern? Also make sure she can touch you, to follow you. I do not wish to have to fix the broken bones of a careless blind girl."

Shagara winced and the guard took her hand. "Come along." He said cheerfully.

Once at the tavern the guard paused. "Whom do you seek?"

"A death knight."

"Why do you require a death knight?" A metallic voice asked.

"Please. I must see my father."

"Your father? And who is he, young one?"

"Come off it Storen." Another metallic voice said coming from the other side. This voice was familiar, but she could not place it. "Are you new enough to our ranks not to know a child of the Highlord himself?"

"But she is an orc."

"All his children are not of his body. Shagara…I presume." The voice said speaking to her.

"Yes."

"I am Abyssion."

ZzZ

Garrosh woke with a start. He looked over the embers of the fire. The girl was missing.

Growling he called his wolf to him he mounted and lifted the blanket that Shagara had slept in to Malak to smell. The wolf howled and sniffed the still morning air before moving quickly.

The girl was a fool to leave on her own. She could die in the wilds as blind as she was. His fear and annoyance drive him as his worg followed the weak scent of her master's wayward to-be mate.

ZzZ

Abyssion Highwind looked at the girl. She looked rumpled from sleep as she joined him to the side.

"Can you take me to my father or perhaps summon him?"

"What has you spooked enough to recall him from his duties at the Acherus?"

"Acherus? He is in Azeroth, over the Plaguelands?"

"Yes, for a few days. He was making sure all was in order with Thassarian since Koltira was kidnapped by the Banshee Queen during the battle to retake the newly reclaimed parts of Androhal."

"I must speak to him."

"You seem to be much distressed. Normally, I would send a message, but I can see in your face that this is urgent." He took a breath. "I may be reprimanded. I hope it is worth it, young one."

"You have a daughter do you not?"

"Yes." He said slowly.

"What would you do if someone tried to make free with her?" The girl asked. She was still seething that Garrosh Hellscream had tricked her into the courtship hunt and had not thought to tell her what was expected. She would have been willing to go had she known, but to be tricked…

"I would rip the man limb from limb." He touched her arm a little. She jumped at the unexpected contact. "Did he hurt you?"

"No." She said firmly.

He nodded and took her arm. He lifted his talisman and she heard sparks around them. She cocked her head and then heard something before them, a draft of wind made her pause. The smell of death was there. He patted her arm reassuringly. "It is all right. I am right behind you."

"The smell."

"Yes, I suppose it does, but being undead, I suppose I no longer notice." He gently pressed his hand to her back. "Go on, young one."

She took a breath and steeled herself and breathed through her mouth. She stepped forward and felt icy cold for a moment and then felt stone beneath her feet, not the dirt of the tavern. The smell was stronger, but it quickly saturated her senses and she was able to at least tolerate it.

"Abyssion?" She asked.

"Here, child." He said touching her. "Come, one more portal and we shall speak to your father."

She felt eyes on her as he took her. He stepped forward with her and she felt a rush of air. He turned her from where they stood and gently brought her down an incline. The middle of the great structure was where the great death knight leader was speaking to Thassarian about the battlefront below. Though the Forsaken and Alliance had an uneasy truce, the Knights of Ebon Blade were rapidly becoming enemies with the kidnapping and disappearance of Koltira.

Shagara could hear them speaking about the blood elf death knight and what was to be done. She knew from her father that Thassarian had rescued him once from captivity and it sounded as though his brother in death wished to do it again.

Darion seemed to be neutral on the subject, but listened to Thassarian's account. The human death knight had lost his minion Lurid to the Forsaken as well and he seemed eager to seek vengeance against the undead under the Banshee Queen. Darion mused that perhaps even Highlord Tirion Fordring would aide them since they were forever bound as members of the Ashen Verdict accord. Though there were Forsaken within the Argent Crusade ranks, they all had been selected by Fordring himself and therefore Darion trusted them, but this was the Banshee Queen once again overstepping her bonds.

"Hellscream will hear of this." Darion commented lowly.

Shargara could hear the anger in her father's voice. He was such a strong man both in mind, determination, and body. She was so happy to have such a man as a father and role model.

At the lull in the conversation Shagara felt herself pulled forward. "Highlord Mograine?" Abyssion said looking at the middle of the upper platform where the two were speaking. They both looked up as Abyssion stepped forward with the girl firmly in hand.

"Highwind. Greetings." Thassarian said.

"Likewise brother." Abyssion nodded.

Mograine's eyes went to the shy girl who seemed suddenly to be trying to hide behind the undead human whom had brought her. "Make yourself known girl. It is a rare talent for someone outside our fraction to join us here. Tell me who are you?" His metallic voice made the orc girl smile in spite of herself. Always that voice of authority with everyone other than his family. With his family there was another side, a softer caring and fatherly side. The side that would have made him a wonder father and husband had he lived, but even now, though undead he still was the best father she could ever thing to have. She took a breath to steel her nerves and smiled as she stepped around Abyssion.

"Hello father." She said swallowing. He was many feet away, but she knew he would react to her words.

Darion moved faster than she was aware he could and took her by the shoulders lifting her up bodily so her feet were off the ground. He shook her once and then pulled her into a hug, something his underlings had never seen him do. "Where the hell have you been? Your mother has been worried since the Arch Druid sent word of your disappearance." He chided. "Are you well? Why are you here?" He put her at arm's length with his hands on her shoulders and her feet now on the ground as he looked at her intently with his white eyes.

She took a breath hanging limp in his gauntleted vice like grip. She reached up and touched the plate metal on his arms. "It is somewhat of a long story, daddy."

He looked about and set her on her feet. He then crossed his arms regarding her. "We undead have all the time in the world, my child. Speak." He said with his air of authority she had seen with his men. Slowly she began to tell the tale of what had happened to her and the three death knights all listened to her, without interruption.

ZzZ

Garrosh Hellscream reached Shattrath and asked around. It was late and he sought the inn of the Scyers. In typical blood elf style the rooms were extravagantly decorated and the bed was too soft with far too many pillows. Curtains and drapery hung about the room muting the lights. He sighed. He would have preferred a bed of animal skins or pallet, but he supposed this would do. He doubted the Draenei of the Aldor would be as welcoming of him despite the neutrality of the town under A'dal's leadership.

They had taken Malak in hand and fed her choice foods.

Where was the girl? He had heard from his spies she had come here, but no one could locate her. He laid down and looked upwards. He should have known better than to spook the poor child. She was little more than one and he had nearly forced himself on her. He was within his rights according to their culture and she had willingly come, but coercion was still rape and he knew it.

Casting a hand over his eyes he tried to rest. He had his spies with coin searching for her. She would be found soon enough.

ZzZ

Highlord Darion Mograine was beyond angry.

He mounted his risen skeletal gryphon and pulled his daughter on behind him. Thassarian and Abyssion followed suit, mounting gryphons to follow their leader and support him. Thassarian wished Koltira was still with them, though as before he planned to rescue his brother in death whose life he took. That would wait for now. He would be needed to make sure that Mograine did not rip Hellscream into pieces.

They took what remained in the day to fly to Hearthglen. The town was growing and had become Highlord Tirion Fordring's base of operations for the Argent Crusade and had a small enclave where the Knights of Ebon Blade worked side by side with the living. This was the accord between Fordring and Mograine in action. The Argent Crusade and Ebon Blade had formed the Alliance of co-leadership under the new banner of The Ashen Verdict. Though the two units worked separately they had combined forces to defeat the Lich King and even beyond. Both groups were welcome at each other's bases and the Ashen Verdict was making the Plaguelands again green and fertile in many places, as they once had been for the former northern capital.

Hearthglen had been restored to the jewel of the northern human provinces as it had been in the time of the Alliance of Lordaeron. Highlord Tirion was busy on two fronts, but as the green and his chosen few persevered the scourge that remained seemed to diminish. Tyr's Hand, beneath the stronghold of the Death Knights was rumored to still be a Risen enclave. The Ashen Verdict would deal with them later.

The boned gryphon landed and Darion dismounted lifting his daughter off. He took her hand and half led, half dragged her to the Keep. Darion knew Tirion Fordring himself was in Northrend, but his underlings would be able to assist him.

"Highlord Mograine!" A woman said. She saluted him smartly.

"Argent Officer Prueheart." Darion greeted curtly.

"What can we do for you?"

"I need a mage to portal transport to Shattrath."

She blinked and nodded. She turned on her heel and walked up into the main audience chamber. Mograine, Thassarian, and Abyssion all followed. Shagara was still in her father's grasp and had no time to get a feel for the building she was in.

"Lieutenant Myner, Highlord Darion Mograine requires a battle mage." Pureheart said as she stepped into the room.

The young man looked at the blonde woman and then nodded. "Welcome Highlord. Had I known you were coming I would have made sure to welcome you myself."

Mograine waved him off. "I am in need of the portal. I something to settle."

"Father, you really don't have to do this. He did not actually do anything." Shagara was worried she may be starting a war.

He turned his icy gaze to her. "He has crossed a line. He will be held to account for it." Mograine said. "He made free once with someone dear to what is left of my shattered soul, I will not have another suffer the same pain."

"But…"

"Hush, child." He said. The tone made her clamp her mouth shut.

Myner bowed and nodded to a high elf mage that had walked into the room. "Kaleesa will see to your needs. A pity you could not stay and enjoy Mardenholde's hospitality."

"Another time perhaps." Abyssion said.

Myner nodded.

Mograine cocked his head to the side. "We require a portal from you. Shattrath."

Kaleesa nodded and pulled out a rune. She softly chanted over it and it dissolved into a shimmering portal with the Tower of Light, the seat of A'dal reflected in it.

"Thank you." Darion said. He stepped through with his daughter. The other two followed and they all blinked. It was raining in the capital of the Outlands. It was well because the Highlord of Ebon Blade was murderous.

ZZ

Mograine kept a hold of his daughter as he walked toward the Aldor Rise. The Draenei that belonged to the Aldor watched him wearily, though as the leader of Ebon Blade he was welcome to the sanctuary. He quickly went to a guard to ask about the Warchief and if he was within the city.

The guard affirmed that the Warchief of the Horde was the guest of A'dal, the Naruu and he was at the Scryer Tier.

Mograine thanked him and gathered the small group that had come with him. Walking to the elevator that went to the Scryer Tier they all boarded and stood in the center as the lift went upwards with a sudden rush of air. It nearly knocked Shagara from her feet. Thankfully Abyssion was there with her and he gently helped her straighten.

"Thanks." She said.

Abyssion squeezed her shoulder in welcome before stepping back.

They walked into the tranquil gardens that made up the Scryer Tier. Shagara could hear water splashing around them from fountains.

"Garrosh Hellscream!" Darion barked as he stood in the middle of the courtyard.

Garrosh had been nearby talking to the blood elves and having his armor repaired. He turned and saw the leader of Ebon Blade and Shagara with him. Curious, he thought as he walked forward. "Highlord Mograine." He said.

Mograine stepped forward. "Did you really think I would allow you to make free with my daughter after what you did to my wife?"

"Your daughter?" Garrosh was dumbfounded. He blinked.

"Shagara is my child, though not of blood as good as. Honor demands I fight you, Warchief."

"Fighting is not allowed here within the sanctuary of Shattrath." Garrosh said.

Mograine nodded by stepped forward and his gauntleted fist landed hard on the Warchief's face. Garrosh blinked. The man had bloodied him. He touched his lips and pulled his hand back to see his blood fresh there.

"If it is a duel you wish, so be it." Garrosh said.

"Daddy, no, it was just a misunderstanding." Shagara said trying to step around Abyssion.

"You do not know what this orc has done." Mograine hissed. "You poisoned the mind of one of the world's most beautiful creatures. You nearly killed her after you attacked her."

Garrosh called for a wyvern to come to him. "I am sorry for that which I did in my youth." He said mounting the winged creature that landed near him. "Helene did not deserve that." He said quietly, "but I did not kill her or try. I sent my healer to her."

Darion shifted his weight. "She nearly died of a poison that was to rid her of your issue." He growled.

Garrosh's eyes widened. "No, I meant to protect her." He blinked and looked to the girl. "According to the ways of my people, I have a right to her. We hunted together in a courtship hunt. She is to be my mate."

"I care little for the ways of the orcs. My daughter will never be mated to you after what you have done to my family." Darion mounted a gryphon as did the three with him. They group traveled to just outside the gates.

Mograine and Hellscream squared off to duel. They were evenly matched and so after some amount of time, the young orcling became bored. She walked along a lake nearby letting her feet be in the water as she walked ankle deep in the water. She could hear the sound of the weapons clashing though as she walked it became fainter.

She walked until the sound of steel against steel was faint. She sat on a rock. She heard an odd bird like noise near her. She paid it little mind as she summoned her small elemental Pebble. The small bit of rock rumbled near her and then quaked in sudden alarm as it turned. In her mind she saw a walking bird like human with claws for hands reaching for her. She tried to move and then found a cloth over her head. She was being lifted and carried away.

She screamed.

Mograine and Hellscream froze at the cry and turned toward the noise. "Shagara!" Darion cried.

Hellscream looked at the death knight leader. "We may have our differences, highlord, but I promise you this. I will find her. She will be my mate."

"Perhaps. " Darion mocked. He nodded to his fellow death knights as they went off into the woods.

Garrosh mounted the wyvern and directed the young male to fly low.

"We are searching for the girl?" The wyvern asked him.

"Yes." Garrosh said. "She is special to me. I am…fond of her."

ZzZ

The death knights had searched the rest of the day. Since they did not require sleep they headed toward the Bone Wastes. The no man's land did not seem the place to take her. It was a land of ghosts and myth. It contained the Auchindoun, the City of the Dead. Once a holy site to the Draenei, it now was filled with ghosts and their keepers.

Garrosh Hellscream looked at the mud where the girl had been. Evidence of a struggle. He knelt down and looked at the tracks. The girl's feet were small and then disappeared. With them were large long toed feet. He blinked. It was like a bird.

"Arakkoa!" He hissed.

He walked along toward the nearest Veil. He noted there was an outcast picking through the trashed on the outskirts of the veil.

"Hail, Friend." Garrosh said. He eyed the state of the clothing on the pathetic creature.

The Arakkoa's male head crest raised in fear and he shrunk back and raised his claw like hand before his face. "No hurt," it hissed in an even more pathetic whine/whimper.

"I will not harm you. Come. I have food and drink. I am looking for someone."

"Kroth help, yes, for food, Kroth help." It squawked and lowered his crest as it bowed its head in submission.

Garrosh pulled out food and some of his good wine for the creature as it sat down. It looked at him as he gave the food. The Arakkoa are the food hungrily and then looked at the warchief.

"Are you ready to speak?" Garrosh asked.

"Who you look for, master?"

"A girl. An orc girl."

"Green skin. She brought and traded. Going to be blood ritual." The bird said. "Blood made Gods happy. More children and food."

"Where?"

"Veil Shienor. Ayit have her. More food?"

Garrosh controlled his temper not to hit this thing. "Thank you, here, five gold for your trouble. Go to Lower City at Shattrath. The exiles will take you in I am sure."

"Thank you, master!" The creature said and moved toward the capital. The gait was the awkward limp he had seen the species move at.

Garrosh turned his head to the east. The Veil was near an hour at most by Wind Rider. He called his armored mount to him. He mounted and directed the flying creature toward the east. Soon, soon, the girl would be safe.


	9. Bringing the Rain

Chapter 9 – Bringing the Rain

Garrosh Hellscream looked up as it began to rain. His bribery had paid off. The girl had been traded between the Veils of the Arakkoa. She was the captive of Ayit, a leader of the Veil of Shienor near the Hellfire border.

He waited until sundown. He watched the bird-like humans eating their fill and drinking some alcoholic beverage. Smiling he lifted his great ax, Gorehowl, and took a breath. He ran forward swiping the throats from two of the humanoid birds.

He continued forward into the Veil killing all in his path before an alarm could be sounded. He looked about and then looked up. The tree top dwellings were the ones that were most heavily guarded and that would be where the young girl would be.

He spotted a hollowed tree and as he killed the guards he heard a cry above him.

"Leave me alone! Go away!"

He ran up the stairs, killing all he encountered. The bird-like humanoids did not stand a chance against him and his surprising agility. He looked about. A platform nearby had many guards. He barreled forward and killed three before they could cry out. They others cried out in alarm before they were forever silenced.

A large Arakkoa stood beside a green form on the earth. It squawked at her and ruffled its feathers. The form moved though significantly smaller than the bird-like humanoid. So this was Ayit.

Shagara moved trying to get away feeling along the grass on her hands and knees. She was bleeding and clearly disoriented. Garrosh rushed forward and attacked the great bird. It shrieked and attacked him with claw-like hands, a mace, and as he noted as he saw stars a moment, a mind-flay ability. The bird was a shadow priest. That explained why suddenly he was almost see-through as he cast.

"Garrosh?" The girl asked in a whimper. The bird turned to her and cast something that caused her to cry out and curl in a ball.

"Kaaaa. Psych scream is not lethal my pet, but it will make you hurt. Kaaaaa. Meanwhile, I will deal with this intruder." Ayit said turning back to Garrosh and barely avoided a great swing of Gorehowl keened over his head with a whistle. The priest lifted his head feathers and cawed in defiance.

Garrosh growled as he could not avoid a clawed hand to his exposed chest. Angering him rather than hurting him at this very moment he twisted and caught the bird-like humanoid by surprised as he hit him with the handle of the great weapon. Stunned the bird was unable to block as Garrosh stomped the ground causing the bird to drop to his knees at the powerful noise. Garrosh smiled without humor and swung Gorehowl downward completely removing the Arakkoa's head from his feather's neck.

Garrosh panted and looked down at his chest. The wounds were shallow, but stung. He ignored them for now as he went to the young injured woman. She had fought hard and taken a beating for it.

"Shagara?" He asked softly cupping her face gently.

"Garrosh?" The sightless eyes opened and her hand lifted shakily.

"Are you hurt?"

"He…he has me chained…" She said pointing to her ankle.

Garrosh narrowed his eyes and returned to the corpse of his fresh kill. He dropped and found the pouch of the Arakkoa in short order at his belt. Along with several talismans that no doubt had significance to his people, Ayit had a key. Moving back to the girl Garosh lifted her skirt gently and put the key to the lock. As it snapped open he saw the bruising that it had caused and shook his head.

He gently helped her to her feet. She gasped as she put weight on the ankle that had been bound and yelped. Pins and needles and white pain flared through her leg and foot. Shaking his head Garrosh lifted her in his arms.

He carried her for most of the day and into the evening. He found a small cave that would shelter them. A rain had started and he set her in the cave and set about gathering timber from nearby to make a fire. Shagara sat rubbing her ankle as he set a fire to the wood.

He then came to her and pressed something to her lips. "For the pain." He said gruffly. She gasped at the strong flavor, but swallowed a few swallows none the less. She almost immediately felt light headed and whimpered as she blinked.

He smiled a little and reached down. "It is sprained from you struggling. It will heal in a few days. He gently then began to bind it. "It will heal faster if I can bind the swelling and press it back into your body."

She nodded and gritted her teeth as he bound it tightly, but not so tightly as to cut off the circulation. Once done he kept her foot on his powerful thigh. He then lifted his pack and handed her a meat roll and some cheese.

She then curled up in a small blanket he had and fell asleep with her back to the fire.

##

Morning came and Garrosh watched her wake. He had been up earlier hunting and had found some small game for a meal for her. He checked her ankle. He sighed. In order to really help he would need to rub up her leg, but he would imagine that would lead to other things and he was trying to keep some self-control, at least for the moment.

"Good morning." He said.

"Garrosh…where are we?"

"On the border of Hellfire Peninsula and Zangermarsh." He said.

She nodded and took some of the water he had in a canteen.

"Shagara, I must speak to you."

She sat up. "About?" She asked and her head turned smelling the meat.

He chuckled a little. "First I will feed you."

Once she was fed and content, he sighed sitting beside her. "Long ago, I was a much more rash man than I am now. I was much more impulsive." He looked down trying to find his way. "Your mother and I have a history."

"Helene or my birth mother?"

"Lady Helene Mograine." He said. "I did not know whose child you were until after I took you on the courtship hunt. I would have been more careful of you had I known."

"What happened?"

"I foolishly tried to force myself on her. It was not my greatest moment and I regret it utterly." He said.

She cocked her head at him. He was so sincere, almost like he was apologizing to her for the wrongs he had done to her family before she had even been born.

"Your mother has never forgiven me and by token, neither has your father, which is why he challenged me to a duel."

She took a breath. "I thought he would have come looking for me."

"He is looking for you. I knew, however, you would not be able to make the journey to Shattrath as weak as you were." It was a lie, but he was comfortable with it. He took her hand. "I do care about you and I would ask you to become my mate before I touch you again."

She blinked and looked away a moment considering. "If I agree I will anger my family."

"Possibly, but can they stand it if two people are indeed in love. You do care about me, do you not?"

"Of course." She said. "But…"

He sighed and looked about. "I will return you to your father if you are ready. I can carry you back to Shattrath on my back."

She reached for his hand and when she found it he paused. "Let me see you." She said.

"How? You are blind." He said.

"No." She shook her head and lifted her hands as she shifted to her knees. She reached up and touched his face gently. Her eyes were shut and she was pressing her lids together as though she were trying to see in her mind what she felt. He realized that was exactly what she was doing.

He lifted a hand to her face. "You are beautiful, inside and out. I wish everyone could see what I do."

She smiled and leaned forward pressing her lips to his. "I agree to be your mate." She took a breath. "After my eighteenth year."

Garrosh smiled. He had not smiled in a very long time and it felt foreign, but somehow right to do so. He gently pulled her to him and held her. "How long must I wait?" He asked.

"A month."

He chuckled.

ZzZ

The Mograines, as expected, did not take the news of their daughter's engagement well, however, it was Queen Rhenn who was the voice of reason. She stood up for her granddaughter's happiness. In the end even Darion Mograine, the great Highlord of Ebon Blade, could not deny his daughter the happiness she had found.

It was exactly a month after Garrosh Hellscream had saved the life of Shagara, and the day after her birthday, that the pair stood on a high cliff overlooking the Barrens. The spot was neutral allowing both factions to attend. Anduin and his wife were there as was Lady Jaina Proudmoore. Both she and Anduin had high hopes that the young orc woman could temper Garrosh and make it possible to have peaceful discussions once again.

The Mograines stood to one side as a shaman stood before them and a large brazier. The two spoke in orcish promising to be life mates until one or the other left this life for the next. Garrosh then turned to her parents and offered them the traditional gifts of flowers and a fresh killed Zhevra. The Mograines took the gifts stiffly, but the smile on the face of young bride softened even Darion Mograine enough to offer his hand to Garrosh.

Garrosh, after the small wedding feast, gathered his bride and went to the hills of the Barrens near the border with Ashenvale. Tradition required Garrosh to hunt for his bride for seven days and seven nights. If he failed to be a true and loyal husband and provide she had ground for divorce at the end of the "Honeymoon" period. This was a rare occurrence, but it was a standing rule for the woman to make the decision.

The newlyweds were in the hills. A great downpour caused them to remain in the cave and use the food they had brought from the wedding feast. Shagara allowed Garrosh to touch her. He was surprisingly gentle considering he could use his size to overwhelm an enemy if he needed to.

ZzZ

Garrosh woke.

The smell of rain that had fallen in the night made him smile. Sadly, only the mountains seemed to gain the moisture since Stonetalon Mountains acted as a rain shadow. Beside him, on the pallet he had made of soft furs was his life-mate, Shagara. Relaxed in sleep she looked so young and so beautiful. Her green skin was flawless. He smiled as she stirred a little as he caressed her thick red hair.

She woke. For seven days he had provided for her. He had been somewhat domestic in his attentions to her. Something that she would be expected to be as the Warchief's mate. However, this week was about him proving his prowess in the hunt and as a mate in all regards. So far, she smiled, he had gone above her expectations.

"Good morning." He said. He had dressed as he watched her sleep. She was still naked and sat up. Her youthful lithe form made Garrosh almost hurt to look at her. He handed her the leather and mail outfit he had commissioned for her to wear. I was made of tough leather and trimmed with fur. Mail hung to protect her mid-rift. The icon of the Horde and several precious gems were set into the belt of the kilt. The boots were soft and made for walking for long distances.

The girl pulled her thick hair into a long top knot from the top of her head. He dropped down next to her with the food he had found. Wild berries would thrill her. Her beautiful blue eyes were opened wide as she sniffed. "Berries?" she asked.

He laughed. All the rest of her senses had heightened with her blindness. He lifted one and pressed it to her lips as he squatted beside her.

She dressed in the clothing he had had made for her. She looked stunning. As Matron of the Horde she would not see battle, but the armor would protect her from knives that wished to harm her such as in an assassination.

He would keep her safe as his mate.

ZzZ

After breakfast they walked down from their retreat together.

He paused when he saw that the Mograines were standing waiting for them near the entrance to Orgrimmar. He stood proudly with his mate. Garrosh, as Thall had been, was not a small orc by any means. Shagara still had the litheness of youth, but she was blooming into womanhood. She was very beautiful.

Helene looked radiant as well. Though Garrosh had tempered his needs he was male and her beauty, even being human, caught many an eye, including the guards who stood at the entrance. They did not molest the pair being under strict orders not to harm them.

"Are you well, daughter?" Darion asked. He knew this would be the last time he saw her in some time.

"Yes." She said.

"Throm-Ka." Garrosh greeted his in-laws formally.

Helene stepped forward and embraced her adopted daughter. Garrosh allowed it as Shagara hugged her mother as well. "I love you." She told the orc woman. "If you ever have need, you come home." She said. She cast a wary eye toward Garrosh. "If you give her need to come home I swear on the Light that the vengeance will be swift."

Garrosh shook his head. "I will never forgive myself for how I wronged you, Lady Helene, but know, I would never harm my mate." He took Shagara's hand in his and kissed it lightly.

Darion gently gathered his wife to him as she began to weep. "She has made her choice, Helene, we have to supportive. We have to let her become the woman she is destined."

"You are welcome to Orgrimmar whenever you wish." Garrosh said. "No harm will come to you under pain of death at my own hand." He lifted a hand to Darion. Mograine took it and nodded. "For now, farewell and Aka'Magosh."

"Keep her safe, Hellscream." Darion said as he held his wife. He looked at Garrosh, his white eyes glowing restlessly.

"On my honor, Lok'tar ogar!" Garrosh Hellscream said. With that he led his mate into his city where they could greet their new matron.

ZzZ

It had been only two weeks since the life-mating of Garrosh Hellscream and his beautiful Matron Shagara. The matron was instantly thrown into the middle of how desperate the orc situation was. Though the city of Orgrimmar celebrated for two days about the marriage, the rest of Durotar and the Barrens that the Horde controlled were starving due to the worse drought seen in centuries. Nothing would grow and the people were starving to death because the herd animals had moved away or perished as well. Farm crops withered to dust. The outcry came to Garrosh and Shagara.

The young matron noted her mate was too busy plotting offensive moves to think about his own people. He advised that if his people could not feed their families they should not have had so many children.

Shagara, a lover of life, and a powerful shaman, one growing in strength every day under the guidance of her father and mother in her dreams and Sauranok the Mystic, she had honed her skills. She would soon surpass even the old wise mystic, just as Thrall, her father had done. She controlled the elements well and though she favored earth, water, air and fire all heard her and would obey her call.

She decided to take matters into her own hands. Taking an escort of ten Kor'kron guards with her while her husband was seeing to the offensive in Ashenvale, she went to the plains. She came to the first settlement and saw children so thin their bones showed and mothers bent by shrines praying for rain. Pebble, her faithful companion was her eyes as she walked, hooded into the village.

Angry that the plight had gone this far, Shagara walked further and shook her head. She put her hood back and took a deep breath. "People of the Barrens, my people." She said in orcish. "Pray with me." She said lifting her hands.

No one came. Then a woman carrying an infant came forward. "My mate died defending against the quillboar. They have taken what little food we had. Please…my children are starving. Can you tell Lord Hellscream that we need food? We hear that Orgrimmar stores are full. There is clean water. Please. Can you send help to us?"

"Your pleas will not go unanswered." Shagara said.

"But how?" The woman asked.

"Do you not know me?"

"No." The young woman said.

"I am Shagara, matron of the Horde, life-mate of Garrosh Hellscream." She said.

The woman gasped and moved to bow, but Shagara stopped her with her reflexes. "Do not bow to me. You have suffered enough."

"But you are…"

Shagara lifted her hand and looked outside the village. "Have you planted?"

"Yes, but nothing comes." The young woman said. She cocked her head. "You have blue eyes. Lord Thrall had blue eyes. They say he was the most powerful shaman to have lived."

"He was." Shagara said.

She then took a breath and summoned a totem before her. She knew that the water blessing totem would call to the elements. She raised another for air. The two together would bring rain. She lifted her hands upwards as others saw what she was doing and began to kneel about her in prayer. She lifted her hands.

"Elements of the Air and Water, hear me. Come. Bring the rains. Ancestors about, your progeny are starving, aid us." Shagara said. For a time nothing happened, and then, suddenly the sky on the horizon began to darken.

The clouds moved closer driven by a wind that belayed the normal trade winds. Shagara stood hands lifted to the sky. Others about her prayed as well.

Suddenly with a loud clap of thunder that made everyone jump, the rain started to fall. First as small droplets and then the rain became more and more. The water soaked into the parched land. The villagers ran about collecting it in buckets and letting it hit their faces. The people drank their fill as it fell into their mouths. The children, those whom were able ran about the village playing in the puddles.

Shagara wept as the rain fell on her face. "Thank you." She murmured as the wind whipped her hair softly in answer. She blinked and let her hands drop. The people were cheering. Even her kro'kron warriors were impressed by her bringing the rains.

Shagara took a breath and shifted feeling suddenly dizzy. As she wobbled the Kro'kron took notice and Groma, one of the two females in the elite guard touched her shoulder. "My lady?" She asked gruffly.

Shagara turned to her and then her legs buckled. Groma caught her and the others came forward. A strong male named Hyrim collected her and lifted her in his arms. He looked up. "The matron has fallen. May we use one of your huts?"

The villagers paused. The woman whom had spoken with Shagara nodded. "This way." She said. She led the way to a small hut. Once inside the elite guard laid the young matron on the pallet. She still breathed and her heartbeat. She had fainted from exertion. The Kro'kron organized themselves to stand guard over her as the young woman attended her.

ZzZ

Garrosh nearly strangled the poor member of his guard who informed him, upon his return, that the matron had left the safety of the city to help the people. He growled and gathered an escort. He had been gone two days.

He arrived at the village and noticed that small shoots were in the fields and the people were tending to them. Shagara was seated by the headman's hut, in the shade, with her eyes closed. Garrosh approached her. He had half a mind to scold her, but then he was surrounded by villagers.

"Lord Garrosh!" A woman called.

"Lord Hellscream. You saved us. You sent your mate to us." A male said.

Garrosh was baffled, but took the hands reaching for them. He shook his head and walked to his mate. "Shagara, my flower, what are you doing here?"

"Helping." She said lifting her chin in a mark of defiance. If any other had done that to him he would have quickly laid them low, but in his bride all he wanted to do was kiss her.

She rose to her feet. Groma was at her side. Garrosh noted the female kro'kron was at her mistress's side without being called.

"Groma. Would you like a special assignment? Assuming my mate agrees." Hellscream asked.

Groma cocked her head. "Have I not served you well, Warchief?"

"Yes, you have. Even more than some of your brothers, however, I wish you to be the bodyguard and handmaiden of Shagara."

Groma had the decency to look away and bow her head. It was a promotion of sorts. She would be in charge of the Warchief's household's safety. "It would be an honor, warchief."

Garrosh nodded and looked to his mate. "My Flower, what say you?"

She lifted a hand and he took it. "If you insist, I would gladly have my own bodyguards."

He nodded. "Groma will lead them."

She smiled at him. "The rains came."

"Aye, warchief. The people have given her a name – Raincaller." Groma said.

Garrosh looked about at the people he had never seen so happy and carefree in his life. "It fits her well." He said. He pulled his wife to him. "Come, we should return to Orgrimmar."

She nodded and allowed him to take her to Malak. She was placed in the saddle and he walked beside his great worg mount as they made their way back to the great capital.

ZzZ

Vol'jin had come.

He had returned from the Darkspear Islands, islands he had recently conquered. He was having trouble with the naga, but the islands were again his people's. They stood with the Horde turning their back on the other troll nations, which could again prove to be a threat.

Groma stood at the Matron's side as she waited. He had avoided coming to Orgrimmar until she sent a special request for his presence. Her mate was again away and had left her in charge of the great sprawling city.

Vol'jin walked in in the odd walk that his people did. He wore a mask over his face, but his eyes were watchful as he watched the woman rise from the great throne her mate had created for himself. She was flanked to the right by Groma and the left by another powerful looking female orc.

Vol'jin came to the middle of the room and bowed. "Lady Matron of da Horde."

She moved to him and smiled. His own bodyguards were surprised at this since Garrosh reportedly would greet guests from his throne. Shagara turned her head and then lifted her hand. "I am sorry I cannot see you, Lord Vol'jin, but I am blind." Her blue eyes were wide as she turned her head listening. Garrosh had a beautiful bride even if some of the orcish horde would consider her weak for her blindness. Looking at her, he highly doubted she was weak. Also she had made a name for herself bringing rains to the drought parched lands. Raincaller, they had named her. The title would stick. She had continued to help the farmers for weeks after and Vol'jin had been told a wonderful crop, the best the land had seen in years, would soon be ready to harvest.

The day was very warm and Vol'jin had noted that Grommash Hold was warmer even than the air outside the fortress. Used to humidity from the islands, the young woman was sweating, but trying to keep herself together. Vol'jin was surprised by the greeting as well and lifted his hand to hers. The three fingers clasped hers in greeting.

She smiled. "Forgive my forwardness, I am still learning my roles. They are different from those I had learned before."

"You learned da ways of the Alliance." He said. "The etiquette for such a meetin' woulda been enough for me."

She smiled and nodded. She then blinked and her hand went to her head. "It is so hot here." She murmured. He was the only one who heard her. He had to agree. It was warm for someone more used to the less humid reaches of the Eastern Kingdoms.

"Are ya well, Matron?" He asked softly. He noted that only her guards and his own were present. She had wanted this to be about her and him greeting each other.

"Yes." She said. She took a step and she stumbled.

Vol'jin moved and caught her to him as she sank earthwards. He turned her head. "Matron?" He asked.

She did not respond. Sighing Vol'jin lifted the lithe frame into his arms. Her guards came to them at once and Vol'jin shook his head. "Bring me to her chambers. She needs air and cool. She is in a delicate state." Vol'jin said. His orcish was with an accent, but he knew, having spent his life for the most part around orcs and in Orgrimmar, he was well understood.

Groma nodded. The shadow hunter held the young matron securely and safe from his long and developed tusks. She stirred a little and seemed highly confused.

He laid her on the bed. It was far cooler in the bowels of the hold. He looked to his own guards knowing the kro'kron would not leave her. "Go fetch some water, mon." He said.

"But, Vol'jin…"

"I be safe here." He said. He looked down at the girl. He used his witch doctor powers and smiled a little. The heat could have caused her to be faint anyway, especially If she had been neglecting to drink, but with a small baby in her womb, she would be very fragile and delicate in the heat.

When the water came he gently made a compress and pressed it to her brow as she lay there. She looked at him. "You need ta stop neglectin' yourself, young one." He said.

Groma watched as he gently tipped her head up to get a drink. She reached and took the cup and took a drink. Vol'jin shook his head. "Dar is so little trust now between troll and orc that you think I be poisonin' the one person whom can gain me favor with her mate?"

Groma considered that and realized it was true. The troll was not a threat. She gave the cup back and the matron drank slowly her fill. Vol'jin eased her body back and smiled as she sat beside her. "You be needin' rest da rest of da day."

"Why do I feel so ill?" She asked.

"Have ya eaten?" Vol'jin asked.

"Yes, but not for a few hours. I do not feel hungry."

He looked up at Groma. "I know ya will not be leavin' her, but could ya send da odder for some crackers. Some hard bread."

Groma nodded. "Igrim." She said.

The other female moved to comply as Groma stayed at her mistress's side. Vol'jin watched as the young woman fell asleep under his gaze. He nodded and sat down in a chair nearby. Igrim returned with the crackers and he held up his hand. Groma and Igrim took up positions near the door on the inside. Vol'jin had his own guards stand outside.

ZzZ

Hellscream returned to Orgrimmar find there were many hushed whispers about. They spoke of the matron being ill or dying. The Darkspear Trolls had not left, perhaps they were responsible. He frowned. Vol'jin would not sanction that kind of attack.

He entered Grommash Hold and found that the throne was empty. His Kro'kron guards stood all about. "Where is my mate?" He asked no one in particular.

"She be restin', mon." Vol'jin said walking into the room. He piercing gaze fell upon Garrosh. Hellscream had never let on to weakness before, but he looked very concerned at the mention of his wife resting. Vol'jin came to him and took his arm. "Brother, ya must not be angry witch her." He said. "But to da Horde, her health is paramount."

"What are you saying troll?" Garrosh asked with his normal lack of patience, even more so driven by fear of what was wrong with his new mate. It was for that reason, Vol'jin let it slide.

He nodded to Garrosh. "Come. She has been waitin' for ya."

Garrosh followed the troll as he fell into his long stride through the network of hallways to the inner sanctum of the hold. Vol'jin's guards stood without and from the open door, Hellscream could see Groma and Igrim both sitting with their matron. Shagara looked pale as she sat in a chair. She looked pale and weary.

"Da heat got to her." Vol'jin said as he stepped aside for Garrosh to go to his mate. "Understandable given her condition."

Garrosh was almost to her when he whipped about to face the troll who was shutting the door. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"Your mate carries your child within her." Vol'jin said watching Garrosh's reaction. The younger man would have cringed and tried to see her off to another. However, the almost delighted look on Garrosh's face before he could control it made Vol'jin see the girl truly had tempered her mate's aggressive tendencies.

"You are sure?" The warchief asked as he dropped to his knees before Shagara. He reached a hand out looking up at her, asking permission to touch her.

"Too soon to feel it yet, but it be there." Vol'jin straightened a moment. "I be a witch doctor before I became a shadow hunter. As wit da lady Rhenn, I feel da child."

Shagara lifted a hand to Garrosh's face. "Are you angry?" She managed.

"No. No, my flower. I am…overwhelmed. A child. An heir."

"It could be a girl."

"Then I pray for your eyes." Garrosh said kissing her lightly.

Vol'jin smiled. Oh the brash young orc had softened much with old age and becoming a married man. Mates and children were said to make a man whole and also, at times, be their undoing.

"Congratulations, warchief."

"Vol'jin. I have been neglecting you and your people. What do you require? Supplies, an army, magic users?"

"Supplies and help to remove da naga from da islands."

"It shall be yours." Garrosh said touching his mate's stomach.

"Thank you, Garrosh." Shagara said.

"I can deny you nothing." Hellscream said rising. "Fetch my herald. We shall feast in honor of this occasion."

Vol'jin took a step forward. "If I may, I would send letters to all the Horde leaders informing them of this news."

"Yes, and her family. The Mograines should know as well and add they are welcome to see her."

Vol'jin nodded and then saluted. "It shall be done warchief."


	10. Epilogue  Salt of the Earth

Epilogue – Chapter 10 – Salt of the Earth

Orgrimmar was celebrating a birth.

It was not just any birth. It was the birth of Garrosh's heir and first born son, Grommash Go'el Hellscream. The infant had come into the world with a yell that matched his mother's cry of pain. The child, the first born to a Warchief of the Horde was special. The babe had been large and robust while his mother was still youthful and delicate for an orc.

Dignitaries from the far corners of the Horde reaches came to offer congratulations. Vol'jin had been with the Matron as she gave birth, at her request. It was not often males were allowed into the birthing homes, but Vol'jin was an exception being a witch doctor by trade.

Garrosh for his part did the traditional father-to-be practice of leaving the area entirely. He traveled to Razor Hill to oversee the harvest projects. He returned when the great horn was blown and reverberated from mountain to mountain.

The birth had taken longer than most did because of how lithe and thin the young matron was. Finally the baby was born to the exhausted Shagara. She had fainted right as her son gasped his first breath. Vol'jin had attended her while an undead priest cared for the infant. Though she looked and smelled well dead, Sister Rot was one of the best priests in the Horde and she held the infant and took her to the other priests waiting for her.

Forty hours Shagara had labored. Garrosh stepped into the room to see his mate holding the young orc in her arms. He would be like a prince and was to a degree. Shagara looked weary, but she also had never looked more radiant. Vol'jin had ordered the windows be opened to allow the fresh air into the room that had been dank and smelled of blood and sweat. Now the sea brought in a fresh breeze and sunlight came through the windows as well.

Groma and two of the Matron's Elite Guard or Sand Vipers as Garrosh had named them. The Sand Vipers or Vipers were trained in etiquette, as Shagara had learned in Stormwind from listening to the Queen's handmaidens. There were ten in total. All the females who were mostly orcs, but also included a tauren, a troll, and goblin in their number were also schooled to protect the Matron's life through whatever means necessary. Jolen, the Goblin was a master rogue and had been trained by the second-in-charge of SI-7 – the Shiv himself. In a scenario that Garrosh had devised himself as a final test she had seduced the guards, murdered them, and then escaped with the matron. Garrosh was especially proud of her and knew she was a mercenary for hire. Pay her enough and she was his "man" for life. Groma and the other two were standing guard outside the birthing room dressed in the garb they had decided to wear. The metal and cloth facial veil was an interesting combination and it was much like the clothing the centaurs wore. The ranks were shown by the different colored bands about their heads. They all held polearms at their sides and wore curved blades in their belts. Though they were as still as statues, Garrosh knew well they could fight hard. Each woman had won her place in the arena against his best guards. Only three of the ten could not defeat his strongest man, To'mal, however, they could best his second, Gorsha.

Shagara smiled as she heard her mate enter. She could tell by the reactions of others as well as her mate's unique scent. "Garrosh." She said. Tucked in her arm was a small bundle.

Vol'jin walked forward. He had come often from the Echo Islands or Darkspear Islands as Garrosh called them. Vol'jin and Shagara had mended the fences, at least for now between Garrosh and the horde leaders he had offended. However, with the Forsaken as a neutral party, the rest of the Horde was on shaky ground. Shagara, however, had met with Blaine Bloodhoof and Vol'jin and the pair had been quite taken with her.

"You have a very handsome young lad." Vol'jin said his eyes glittering from behind the mask of wood he wore.

Garrosh walked to his mate and sat on the pallet. She lifted the small infant toward his father. Garrosh was unsure how to hold the baby. "He won't break, my moon and stars." She said.

Garrosh took the boy. He was so small, but he had heard from Vol'jin's courier that the babe was actually quite large and that had been the problem with delivery.

Vol'jin stepped forward and nodded to the others to leave the room. He followed them out. He nodded to the Vipers as he shut the door. They had come to respect the troll for all he did. He had saved the life of one of the Vipers when she had been bitten by a puff adder.

Garrosh touched his mate's face. "Thank you for my son. In three days we will name him in a naming ceremony."

She nodded. He bent and kissed her lightly before returning the infant to his mother and taking his leave for the moment.

ZzZ

Hellscream had sent a note to the Mograines about their daughter's successful delivery of a healthy boy. They had replied they wished to come and see their grandchild. As an orc, Hellscream could not prevent the elders of his family to not come. He made sure all his guards of the town knew they were to be unmolested when they arrived and no one was to attack them or they would be beheaded by Gorehowl.

The Mograines arrived a week after the birth of the infant and Garrosh had conferred with the priests. Everyone decided to hold the naming day when the elders of the family arrived. It was a sign of respect and Mograine knew it. Darion and his wife rode into the town and were immediately greeted by Eitrigg, the elder orc advisor left to temper Garrosh when he tried to assassinate Thrall and failed. Eitrigg was the honor brother of Highlord Tirion Fordring, and so knew common very well and was better suited to greet the humans.

Helene had traveled with two of Anduin's Home Guard, at her step-brother's insistence. Darion had brought Abyssion and Thassarian with him. The small group caused much traffic to stop, but since they bore Hellscream's standard on a pole, they did not attack. If they were favored by the warchief, harm would mean a brutal end.

Eitrigg smiled around his tusks. "Welcome to Orgrimmar."

"Our thanks." Darion Mograine said.

Eitrigg took the reins of the death charger and the lovely palomino that Helene was riding. The long robes she wore forced her to ride side saddle, but the dress was that of her office as Arch Priestess, a title no one had carried before her. Her lovely robes were in stark contrast to the two men-at-arms that flanked her and her plate wearing death knight husband beside her.

The walked to the Valley of Strength. There on -lookers were getting restless. From nowhere came a sharpened stick. Eitrigg froze and went to lifted it. "Who threw this?" He yelled.

Silence.

"Who?" He growled.

Silence.

"I will have the guilty man brought to me!" Garrosh said coming forth from the hold holding Gorehowl.

His guards spotted a younger orc trying to leave the area. The Kro'korn caught him and returned him to Garrosh who stood waiting. They forced the youth to his knees. Garrosh eyed him. "Nothing to say for yourself?"

"Humans do not belong here." The youth spat.

"I made a judgment that any and all who attempted to harm these humans, these in-laws of mine by marriage to my mate would die." He lifted Gorehowl and swung in a great arch. Gorehowl sang and sliced through the neck of the youth. His body dropped and his head dropped and rolled.

"Surely that was not necessary." Helene said in disgust at the brutal tactics. The rest of the crowd grew more silent.

"I am a man of my word, my lady." Garrosh said. "Come. No one else will throw a spear at you." He turned to his guards. "Clean that up." He said pointing at the lifeless body.

Helene dismounted and followed Darion into the hold. Their escort followed as well. Garrosh walked straight through the throne room and into the living area of the hold. Shagara was softly humming a song to the newborn in the crib that Darion had commissioned for his grandchild.

The baby was sleeping as his mother gently rocked the crib as she sang.

Helene walked forward. "Shagara!" She said in an excited whisper.

"Momma!" Shagara said. They embraced and then Helene looked down at her grandchild in wonder.

The baby was green skinned wrapped in swaddling clothes. Helene looked to her daughter. "Can I hold him?"

"Certainly." Shagara said.

Helene reached into the crib and lifted the baby with the experience of an older sister with infant siblings as well as someone who had delivered countless children into this world. She held him so Darion could look at him. Perfect.

ZzZ

Garrosh and his mate stood in the Valley of Spirits.

A crowd had gathered to watch the naming ceremony. Garrosh held his infant as he dripped water onto his head. "I, Garrosh Hellscream, son of Grommash Hellscream, accept this child as a member of the Horde as Warchief and my son. On this day he is to be named, Grommash Go'el Hellscream."

The crowd cheered as Shagara stood beside him knee deep in the water. The young boy looked about and then focused on his father.

The celebration lasted for two days and the Mograines and their escort were the honor guests of the Warchief. Darion took his turn holding his grandson as Garrosh requested to speak to Helene in private. Thinking she would reject him, he did not press hard, but she surprised him by rising to follow him.

"What do you want, Wachief Hellscream?" Helene asked.

"To speak to you. I know I wronged you. I know this is why you are against my marriage to your daughter, but I assure you I have changed. I wished to ask your forgiveness for what I did to you. I know I should not ask, but I do not want there to be bad blood between us for Shagara and Grom's sakes." He paused. "I can never forgive myself."

"You attacked me. That was unforgiveable enough, but then you had your priest poison me?" Helene said folding her arms. She glared at him hostilely.

"I did not order you poisoned. I ordered you to be well taken care of, but then you escaped."

"I was tied to a horse and taken to Gilneas." She said. "The poison nearly killed me. I am not sure how I can forgive either offense."

"I swear on my son's life I did not want your death."

He wasn't lying. She looked at him. He was sincere, the most sincere she had ever seen him. She had moved on and she should allow him the freedom to do the same. All of Shagara's letters had been positive about how she was doing. She sighed. "Very well, I forgive you, but know, I can never trust you. Even though you are the perfect mate for my daughter, I will never trust you."

"Understood, my lady." He took her hand. He felt her stiffen, but he held it. "This will mean the world to Shagara. She has wanted us to mend the bridges since she first informed you of her decision to become my life-mate."

Helene nodded. "She is happy and that is good enough for me." She then put on a smile. "Come then. I hear that the dancing music of the trolls is invigorating."

He chuckled at her change in topic. "Yes, yes it is. Come let us celebrate the birth of my son and the good health of my mate."

She nodded and followed him back.

Vol'jin was speaking with the death knights. The Vipers were around the Matron as she sat in the shade of a tent. Helene sat down with her daughter and claimed the baby from Sister Rot who had been holding him.

Garrosh Hellscream, son of Grommash, had changed and for the better. He stood at Shagara's other side watching the people of Orgrimmar feast and make merry. It was a time of celebration. It was a time for believing in a greater good to come of this.

Hellscream watched his bride with her mother as the pair spoke to each other. Perhaps he could gain help from the Alliance with his mate's help. He sighed, this was no time for politics. He shook his head and turned his head back to look at the red-headed guest of honor holding her son in her lap.

It was time to bless Shagara, the Raincaller, the Salt of the Earth.


End file.
